Looking For Love
by Akhilane
Summary: Severus Rogue ne pensait pas que sa vie pourrait être pire jusqu'à ce que le chaudron de Neville explose et le transforme en bambin. Pour aggraver les choses, Albus décide de le placer sous la garde de nulle autre qu'Hermione Granger. TRAD de la fic de TattooShadow.
1. L'incident

**Chapitre 1**

_L'incident_

Le professeur Severus Rogue rôdait dans la salle de classe, fusillant chaque élève d'un regard dédaigneux. Il agissait de même avec les Serpentards restants, ne faisant plus preuve de favoritisme depuis que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait été vaincu. Malheureusement, le Trio d'Or était revenu à Poudlard pour finir leur dernière année et il avait eu le déplaisir d'avoir les trois Gryffondors dans sa classe aux côtés de la merveille de stupidité qu'était Neville Londubat.

Pour le moment, la classe travaillait sur une potion de vieillissement et, bien sûr, Londubat avait des difficultés. Rogue plissa les yeux quand il vit Miss Granger chuchoter les instructions au garçon.

« Dix points de moins pour Gryffondor, Miss Granger. Il me semble que c'est un projet individuel. » ricana-t-il en les regardant. Il vit le visage de la jeune fille devenir rouge avant de rapidement détourner les yeux pour se concentrer sur sa propre potion.

Le professeur Rogue avait remarqué que Miss Granger agissait bizarrement avec lui depuis le début de l'année et n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi. Elle ne le regardait plus dans les yeux et rougissait chaque fois qu'elle croisait son regard. C'était vraiment étrange. Haussant un sourcil, il se glissa silencieusement derrière elle et regarda par dessus son épaule, comme elle remuait sa potion.

Il ne comprenait pas ce qui avait changé chez la jeune fille. Il dû admettre qu'elle avait changé physiquement, c'était certain. Elle n'était plus l'enfant à la chevelure touffue et aux incisives proéminentes qu'elle était autrefois. C'était maintenant une belle jeune femme, confiante en ses capacités. Rogue la détestait pour cela. Enfant, il aurait voulu être aussi confiant et recevoir les mêmes attentions qu'elle.

Hermione ne s'était pas rendue compte que son professeur était debout derrière elle quand elle s'écarta de sa potion et se cogna contre lui. Elle sursauta et se retourna pour le voir la fixer de ses yeux d'obsidienne. Elle rougit et reporta son attention sur son chaudron, les yeux agrandis de surprise. Ses mains tremblaient comme elle coupait les ingrédients restant et les ajoutait à sa préparation, lorsque de longs doigts fins saisirent sa main. Elle se figea et sentit ses genoux trembler quand la voix soyeuse du professeur Rogue chuchota à son oreille, son souffle lui chatouillant la nuque.

« Vous êtes supposée mélanger la potion quatorze fois dans le sens inverse des aiguilles d'une montre avant de les ajouter, Miss Granger. » La sentir frissonner et voir son visage s'empourprer davantage lui arracha un sourire et ses yeux brillèrent dangereusement « Êtes-vous distraite, Miss Granger? »

« Je ... oui ... je veux dire ... euh ... non, » balbutia-t-elle, fixant la main tenant toujours la sienne. Sa peau était fraîche et lisse contre la sienne, provoquant une réaction en elle qu'elle ne pouvait empêcher.

« Je crois que vous mentez », lui dit-il, lâchant sa main. « Dix points de moins pour Gryffondor pour inattention. » Sa voix était basse et presque séduisante. Hermione déglutit avec difficulté et n'aurait jamais pensé être émoustillée en faisant perdre des points à sa maison.

Elle le sentit s'éloigner dans le tourbillon de sa robe et laissa échapper le souffle qu'elle avait retenu. Elle avait développé des sentiments pour son professeur vers le milieu de sa sixième année et pensait que ce n'était qu'un engouement passager, mais avec le temps, il n'avait pas disparu. En fait, ses sentiments étaient devenus plus forts. Hermione secoua la tête et essaya de se concentrer sur sa potion, sachant très bien qu'elle était totalement incapable de penser clairement.

Hermione aurait voulu que ses sentiments ne soient qu'un simple coup de cœur, mais non. C'était toujours plus compliqué qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Bien sûr, ses hormones et ses émotions étaient plutôt chaotiques après ce petit numéro du professeur Rogue. Elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'il l'avait touchée volontairement. Son cœur s'affola et ses jambes furent prises de faiblesse.

Elle jeta un œil dans sa direction pour le voir assis derrière son bureau, regardant droit vers elle. Ses yeux s'agrandirent, provoquant chez lui un élégant haussement de sourcil. Elle s'empourpra et ramena rapidement son attention sur sa potion, mais elle sentit son regard suivre chacun de ses mouvements.

_Intéressant..._ pensa-t-il.

Severus se demanda ce qui pouvait passer par la tête de la jeune fille en ce moment même. Ce ne serait pas difficile de le découvrir, mais il ne voulait pas envahir sa vie privée. Se levant à nouveau, il rôda dans la salle de classe jusqu'à se trouver derrière elle. Cette fois, elle semblait plus attentive, car elle se tendit visiblement.

« Miss Granger, pourquoi est-ce que je vous surprends à me regarder si souvent ? Souhaitez-vous me dire quelque chose ? » lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres lorsqu'il nota son air paniqué. Il allait peut-être trouver un amusement dans son existence solitaire finalement.

« Non, monsieur, rien du tout», dit-elle fermement, mais il pouvait entendre le tremblement dans sa voix.

« Vraiment, Alors, pourquoi me regardez-vous sans cesse ? » demanda-t-il, se rapprochant un peu plus d'elle. Elle poussa un petit soupir presque inaudible, mais il était assez près pour l'entendre.

« Je ne sais pas ... Je dois terminer ça, monsieur » souffla-t-elle.

« Eh bien, finissez. »

« Je ne peux pas avec vous debout près de moi», répondit-elle doucement.

«Je suis votre professeur, il est de mon devoir de me tenir près de vous», dit-il, revenant à son ton froid, mais suffisamment bas pour qu'elle seule l'entende.

«Je suis désolée», dit-elle rapidement en ajoutant l'ingrédient suivant de ses mains tremblantes.

« Que pensez-vous de moi, Miss Granger? » chuchota-t-il, ses yeux pétillants d'amusement.

_Que vous êtes sexy et que je souhaiterais que vous me fassiez fondre..._ « Je ne suis pas sûre de ce que vous voulez dire, monsieur » répondit-elle, bien que son esprit dise le contraire.

« Je pense que si » ricana-t-il. « Vous me regardez bien pour une raison. »

_Je vais perdre tout contrôle si vous continuez à chuchoter comme ça..._ « Je ne peux pas vous le dire, monsieur. »

« Pourquoi pas ? Vous avez peur que je ne vous donne une retenue pour les noms cruels et grossiers dont vous m'affublez sans doute ? » Répondit-il, acerbe.

_Si seulement vous saviez ce que je pense de vous..._ « Manifestement, vous ne me connaissez pas très bien. Je ne pense pas de mal de vous. Bien au contraire, en fait » répondit-elle sèchement, les mots s'échappant avant qu'elle puisse les arrêter, et elle le sentit se raidir.

« Que voulez-vous dire par là ? » demanda-t-il, d'un ton plus curieux qu'en colère.

« Rien » répondit-elle avec douceur. Elle tourna un peu la tête pour voir qu'il s'était penché sur son épaule et qu'il la regardait dans les yeux. Elle retint son souffle quand elle réalisa à quel point ils étaient proches.

« Que vouliez-vous dire ? » questionna-t-il avec plus de force. Elle eut du mal à détourner le regard de ses yeux couleur onyx.

« Juste que je ne pense pas de mal de vous, comme vous semblez le croire » répondit-elle rapidement, se détournant avant qu'il ne puisse la légilimencie sur elle.

Après un moment à regarder son visage cramoisi, il se redressa, décidant que ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée de savoir ce qu'elle pensait de lui. Cela semblait mener droit vers quelque chose d'inapproprié et il n'était pas sûr que ce soit sage. Il s'éloigna en silence, tellement absorbé par ses pensées, qu'il n'entendit pas Miss Granger marmonner des obscénités.

Plusieurs minutes de silence s'écoulèrent avant qu'on entende une forte explosion. La classe se baissa alors que le chaudron de Neville explosait, envoyant sa potion à travers la pièce. La fumée envahit la salle et il fallut quelques minutes avant qu'elle se dissipe. Tout le monde regarda autour de lui pour constater que deux élèves de Gryffondor et un de Serpentard avaient été réduits à l'état de bambins.

« Oh non ! Neville a dû ajouter les mauvais ingrédients ! » s'écria hermione, en apercevant les versions miniatures de Seamus Finnegan, Neville Londubat, et Pansy Parkinson. Elle fouilla la salle de classe du regard à la recherche du professeur Rogue quand ses yeux tombèrent sur un tas de robes noires sur le sol en face de son bureau. Elle s'approcha et se retrouva bouche bée avec le reste des élèves.

Un Severus Rogue d'environ trois ans se tenait debout, nu sur la pile de ses robes noires, et arborait une grimace renfrognée. La classe entière s'effondra tandis que trois enfants se mettaient à courir nus autour de la pièce et que le professeur se tenait avec colère sur ses vêtements. Il baissa les yeux sur son corps et ce qui était visible de tous.

_Putain de merde..._

**Petit bonus d'Aesalys :**

lorsque de longs doigts d'araignée **(oh, non… Pas pour sevy -_-)**

Elle se figea et sentit ses genoux trembler quand la voix soyeuse du professeur Rogue chuchota à son oreille, son souffle lui chatouillant la nuque. (je peux avoir la même chose ? *puppy eyes*)

**Remarque de la traductrice :**

Désolée, mais les doigts d'araignée ne sont pas de moi ^^, mais pour faire te faire plaisir je vais changer cette annotation-là :p

_Petit mot d'Aësälys:_

Moi, c'est Aësälys, Aësia ou Aë (parce que les trémas, c'est un peu chiant, et vu qu'on les utilise à peine en français, vous avez le droit de les oublier en route, même si les mettre me ferait plaisir).

Je suis bêta pour mademoiselle Akhilane, qui a à mes yeux deux grandes qualités : elle aime le pairing SSxHG (youpie !), a visiblement le même système de recherches de fics que moi (au vu de nos dernières lectures, du moins. Allez lire le « journal de personne » et sa suite au lieu de lire mes âneries, ok ?), et m'a choisie pour bêta (je ne lui ai pas mis de couteau ou quoi que ce soit d'autre de potentiellement dangereux sous sa gorge, promis).

Je prépare une fic (avec quel pairing principal, à votre avis ?) pour laquelle j'ai besoin de beaucoup de pairings : des secondaires, des foireux, etc. Donc si vous avez une idée ou que vous rêvez de voir enfin un BZx (et là je cherche un truc complètement absurde, et du coup il ne me vient que des noms de griffis hommes…) Neville Londubat ( !), dites-le moi. Maintenant que j'ai parlé de celui-là, je vois exactement ce que je vais en faire ^^'

Je vous fiche la paix et laisse lire la suite. Avec mon poste stratégique, je l'aurai avant tout le monde (niark niark).


	2. Engagements

Voilà, voilà ! Je l'ai fini plus tôt que je ne le pensais, même si certaines tournures de phrases ne me conviennent pas outre mesure, mais je ne vois pas comment faire pour être plus satisfaite ^^

Bon ok, je sais qu'une traduction, ce n'est pas prendre un grand risque en comparaison des auteurs qui se « mettent à nu », mais pour moi, se soumettre à la critique même pour une trad, c'est déjà énorme (en tout cas, merci à TattooShadow d'avoir accepté ^^)… Je ne me sens pas de mettre une production personnelle, tout simplement parce que je ne sais pas trop si j'arriverais à avoir suffisamment d'idées originale.

Pas mal de pistes ont déjà été explorées, je trouve ^^

Bref…

Pour conclure, finalement, entre tout ce que j'ai à faire en ce moment, une semaine pour prendre le temps de traduire un chapitre, c'est pas du luxe ^^ donc profitez bien de celui-là, car le suivant ne viendra pas avant la fin de la semaine prochaine… je dois avoir renvoyé deux devoirs à mes correcteurs au plus tard lundi matin, donc ce week-end, je vais être plongée jusqu'au coup dans des analyses de dossiers et autres joyeusetés et ne pourrai pas me remettre à la traduction avant lundi soir ^^

oOoOoOo

_Réponse aux Reviews anonymes :_

_**Choops **__: Bah, je n'ai aucun mérite, je ne fais que la traduire, mais c'est vrai que je l'aime bien aussi _

_**Kalia440 :**__ Le début du 2eme chapitre étant dans la pure continuité, tu devrais apprécier alors _

oOoOoOo

Disclaimer : Les persos sont à JKR et l'histoire à TattooShadow

Bonne lecture ^^

**Looking for Love**

**Chapitre 2**

_Engagements_

Hermione baissa les yeux vers le professeur Rogue qui se tenait sur le tas de robes noires, regardant Neville avec colère. Neville, qui était nu, jeta un coup d'oeil à la mine renfrognée de bébé-Rogue et courut à travers la salle des potions. Hermione avait du mal à croire que son amour secret ressemblait maintenant à un enfant en bas âge. Il fallut un moment pour atténuer le choc, puis la classe éclata de rire. Severus Rogue n'était pas seulement un enfant, mais un enfant tout nu. Hermione fut la première à réagir en prenant son manteau et l'enroula autour de lui, écopant par la même occasion d'un coup d'œil furieux, mais sur le visage d'un enfant de trois ans, c'était beaucoup moins menaçant.

_Quand j'aurais repris mon apparence, je vais tuer Londubat ! Oh Dieux, je n'arrive pas à croire que je sois tout nu !_

Severus était mortifié et se figea lorsque Miss granger l'enveloppa dans son manteau et le pris dans ses bras. Il la dévisagea, incrédule, mais alors même qu'il commençait à formuler une pensée cohérente, sa bouche ne pouvait prononcer le moindre mot.

« En fait, il est plutôt mignon maintenant ! » s'écria Lavande en essayant de lui pincer les joues. L'enfant tapa sa main avec colère.

_Vous feriez mieux de ne pas me toucher, demoiselle ! Granger, vous devriez me reposer à terre !_

« Neville est en train de se recroqueviller de peur dans le fond de la classe. Ron, je pense que tu devrais prendre Seamus et je m'occuperai de Neville » dit Harry, ramassant le manteau de Neville pour lui courir après.

« Comment savoir si le sort ne va pas se dissiper ? » demanda Ron en attrapant un Seamus de mauvaise humeur pour l'envelopper également dans un manteau.

« Parce que la potion de vieillissement est conçue pour durer entre quelques jours et quelques semaines selon la puissance et la façon dont elle a été préparée, mais Neville a manifestement ajouté le mauvais ingrédient, donc cela peut durer entre quelques minutes et plusieurs semaines, si ce n'est plus » répondit Hermione avec inquiétude.

_Miss Je-sais-tout... Très bien ! Posez-moi par terre !_

Hermione sentit qu'il cherchait un moyen de se dégager de son étreinte, mais ne voulait pas le lâcher. Rapidement, elle agita sa baguette pour nettoyer sa paillasse, avant d'aller voir le Professeur Dumbledore pendant que la classe se mettait à rire. Harry et Ron suivirent avec leurs bébés ainsi qu'un Draco Malfoy fort mécontent, accompagné de Pansy.

_Ces enfants impertinents vont regretter de s'être moqués de moi lorsque je serai redevenu moi-même._

Severus observa Miss Granger avec les yeux plissés tandis qu'elle se dirigeait vers le bureau du directeur. Il était secrètement reconnaissant qu'elle ait rapidement couvert sa nudité avant que les élèves aient eu la possibilité de bien le regarder. Dès qu'ils entrèrent dans le bureau, Severus tourna son regard vers le directeur dont les yeux pétillaient plus que d'habitude.

« Miss Granger, quelle agréable surprise ! Oh, je vois que vous n'êtes pas seule. Qui avez-vous amené avec vous ? » demanda-t-il, un sourire éclatant sur les lèvres.

_Ce vieux fou sait que c'est moi !_

« Euh… Monsieur, c'est… le Professeur Rogue. Le chaudron de Neville a explosé et l'a recouvert de potion. Il a dû ajouter le mauvais ingrédient car la potion que nous étions en train de préparer était supposée faire vieillir et non rajeunir. Il y a aussi Neville avec Harry, Ron s'occupe de Seamus et Draco, de Pansy. » répondit-elle en lui présentant le petit Rogue.

« Mais c'est que vous êtes un enfant très mignon, Severus, même avec cette grimace familière » chantonna Albus, lui pinçant la joue doucement.

_Vous êtes mort…_

Lorsque Severus entendit un ricanement, il se retourna et lança un regard noir à Potter et Weasley qui se mirent à rire plus fort. Malheureusement pour lui, il avait l'air plutôt mignon avec sa grimace.

« Monsieur, qu'allons-nous faire ? Je ne sais pas ce que Neville a ajouté à la potion donc je n'ai aucune idée de l'antidote » dit Hermione, déplaçant Severus sur son autre hanche et ignorant le regard furieux qu'il lançait à tous ceux présents dans la pièce.

« Je crains que nous ne devions attendre que la potion se dissipe. Pendant ce temps, nous devons lui trouver un endroit convenable et je prendrai en charge ses cours » répondit pensivement Albus, mais l'étincelle dans ses yeux révélait son amusement.

« Qu'allez-vous faire d'eux ? » demanda Hermione en regardant son jeune professeur qui se renfrognait un peu plus. Elle dut faire un effort pour ne pas rire en voyant combien son air était, en réalité, absolument adorable.

« Je pense que M. Londubat et M. Finnegan devraient rester aux bons soins de M. Potter et du reste de la maison Gryffondor. Je suis sûre que Miss Weasley sera heureuse de vous aider. Quant à Miss Parkinson, je pense que je vais demander à Miss Bullstrode de s'occuper d'elle. » dit-il joyeusement.

« Monsieur, et pour le Professeur Rogue ? Qui va prendre soin de lui ? » questionna Hermione, se demandant si Dumbledore allait le placer sous la garde de Malfoy. Depuis que Rogue avait témoigné contre Lucius Malfoy, Draco le haïssait. Il était évident que le garçon blond pensait la même chose tandis qu'il lançait un sourire mauvais dans leur direction.

_Ne me mettez pas avec Malfoy! Pas avec Malfoy!_

« Pourquoi ne pas vous occuper de lui, Miss Granger ? » Demanda Albus.

_QUOI ?!_

« Professeur, je ne connais rien aux bébés ! » s'écria-t-elle. Mais, recevant un coup de pied de Rogue, elle le foudroya du regard et ajouta « Mais je sais comment les discipliner ! ». Le bambin la dévisagea avec colère.

_Essayez !_

« Miss Granger, j'ai pleinement confiance dans le fait que vous serez en mesure de prendre soin du jeune Severus mieux que quiconque à Poudlard. J'ai bien peur que le confier à un autre élève... eh bien... comme vous le savez, le Professeur Rogue n'est pas le professeur le plus aimé à Poudlard, » répondit-il, Hermione se rendant compte qu'il marquait un point.

« Monsieur, je pourrais prendre soin de lui » lança Draco.

« Je ne crois pas, Monsieur Malfoy. Miss Granger est le choix le plus approprié pour cette question » répondit sérieusement Albus.

« D'accord, je vais le faire, mais ça n'a pas l'air de le ravir » dit-elle, résignée, comme elle regardait le garçon aux cheveux noirs.

_Sans blague._

Ce fut donc réglé. Hermione était désormais responsable du Professeur Rogue qui était coincé dans le corps d'un jeune enfant. Elle marchait lentement, l'enfant dans ses bras, vers ses appartements, qui étaient, heureusement, tout à elle depuis qu'elle était devenue Préfète en chef. Les potions avaient été le dernier cours de la journée, ainsi elle n'aurait donc pas à l'emmener avec elle durant chaque cours. Du moins pas aujourd'hui.

Une fois à l'intérieur, Hermione posa le garçon sur le lit et le regarda. C'était troublant de le voir regarder droit vers elle avec cette grimace familière, même si elle était sur le visage d'un enfant de trois ans.

« Je n'arrive pas à y croire » grommela-t-elle en secouant la tête

_Vous ? Comment diable pensez-vous que je me sens, jeune fille ?! Je suis dans le corps d'un enfant !_

Hermione soupira en ôtant son manteau et le jeta sans ménagement sur une chaise avant de faire prendre le même chemin à ses chaussures. Elle se mit à fouiller dans ses tiroirs pour des vêtements propres. Tout ce qu'elle voulait faire maintenant, c'était prendre une douche.

Severus était reconnaissant d'avoir encore son esprit d'adulte, mais il réalisait aussi qu'il avait des réactions enfantines. Quand il s'était mis en colère, ce qui était arrivé souvent, il avait compris que tout le monde l'avait entendu hurler comme un enfant. C'était embarrassant.

« Vous ! Ne bougez pas ! » lança Hermione d'un ton sévère en pointant un doigt vers lui, tirant Severus de ses réflexions. Ses yeux se plissèrent tandis qu'elle entrait dans sa salle de bain. Dès qu'il entendit l'eau couler, il rampa hors du lit et commença à explorer la pièce.

_Eh bien, au moins elle n'est pas rouge._

Il se dirigea vers la commode et fut surpris de voir la baguette de Miss Granger sur le dessus. Malheureusement, il constata qu'il ne pouvait l'atteindre. Mâchonnant sa lèvre inférieure avec détermination, il tira les tiroirs de la commode et se mit à grimper. Une fois qu'il eut réussi à atteindre la baguette, il l'attrapa, mais ses jambes potelées et instables glissèrent sous lui et il tomba à la renverse sur le sol, s'empêtrant ainsi dans son propre manteau.

_Zut !_

Hermione finit rapidement de prendre sa douche et enroula une serviette autour d'elle en sortant. Elle ne prit pas la peine de sécher ses cheveux tandis qu'elle retournait dans sa chambre pour s'assurer que le Professeur Rogue n'avait besoin de rien. Elle fut donc surprise de le découvrir en train d'agiter sa baguette dans tous les sens avec frustration.

« Professeur ! » cria-t-elle, bien qu'appeler un bambin, « Professeur », lui sembla un peu étrange. Le petit garçon la regarda avec de grands yeux noirs avant de les plisser. Il recommença à agiter la baguette et, bien que l'esprit du Professeur Rogue hurla des obscénités, l'enfant qu'il était ne criait qu'un incompréhensible charabia.

« Donne-moi ma baguette ! »

Ce fut donc vraiment un accident quand Severus agita la baguette d'une certaine manière et que le sort toucha Miss Granger. Il fut choqué de constater qu'il venait de faire disparaître la serviette et que maintenant, la jeune femme se trouvait complètement nue devant lui, les yeux agrandis par la surprise. Severus ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder. Pour la première fois de la journée, il fut reconnaissant d'être dans le corps d'un enfant et non dans le sien. Son corps aurait certainement réagi à cette vue. Ses yeux se portèrent sur ses seins de taille moyenne aux mamelons roses et durcis.

_Doux Merlin ! Ça a été le seul point fort de ma journée. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que Miss Granger cachait un corps si délectable... Quoi ?! Non ! Non ! Non ! C'est une étudiante ! C'est une étudiante ! Oh merde, elle vient vers moi..._

Severus regarda avec horreur Miss Granger marcher droit vers lui, malgré sa nudité, et lui arracher sa baguette. Elle la posa sur le dessus de la commode avant de se baisser vers lui pour le prendre dans ses bras, le grand manteau noir traînant sur le sol.

«Vous êtes impossible! Ne vous ai-je pas dit de ne pas bouger ? »

_JE SUIS VOTRE PROFESSEUR !_

« Vous connaissant, je suis sûre que vous vous plaignez du fait que je sois une étudiante et pas vous, cependant, à l'heure actuelle vous n'êtes rien de plus qu'un enfant, donc quand vous êtes avec moi, je suis le patron ! ». Elle parlait sèchement au garçon et savait que le Professeur Rogue serait positivement furieux.

_Comment osez-vous ! Vous allez tous vous en mordre les doigts !_

Hermione était fatiguée de tenir Rogue à bout de bras, elle le prit donc contre elle, indifférente au fait qu'elle était nue, et le mena vers le lit. Elle remarqua que Rogue avait immédiatement bloqué son regard sur ses seins.

_Elle me porte alors qu'elle est nue. Regardez ces ..._

Severus étudia sa poitrine avec satisfaction, bien que le bambin semble simplement la regarder avec fascination. Il tendit une petite main et la serra, la surprenant au point de pratiquement le laisser tomber. Severus recula légèrement quand il vit son expression.

« Si vous étiez sous votre forme d'adulte, je ne vous en voudrais pas pour ça, mais tant que ce n'est pas le cas, c'est vraiment gênant» dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

_Comment ? A-t-elle bien voulu dire ce que je crois qu'elle a dit ? Est-elle sérieuse ?_

Hermione le posa sur le lit et pris conscience de sa nudité. Rapidement, elle se glissa dans ses vêtements, pleinement consciente que Severus Rogue la regardait. Elle se demanda à quoi il pensait.

_C'est pour cela qu'elle rougit quand je suis près d'elle ! Elle a des sentiments pour moi ! Que diable voit-elle en moi ? Peut-être n'est-elle pas la plus brillante sorcière de sa génération…_

Hermione sécha ses cheveux d'un coup de baguette et les attacha en queue de cheval avant d'aller dans son placard et fouiller dans de vieux vêtements. Enfin, elle en trouva quelques-uns dont elle ne se souciait plus et les posa sur le lit, les étalant pour leur jeter un œil critique.

_Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait maintenant?_

Avec les incantations adéquates, elle transforma les vêtements en tenues appropriées pour un petit garçon. Malheureusement, Severus manifesta son désaccord d'un air renfrogné. Les seuls vêtements qu'il ne rejetait pas étaient verts ou bleus profonds, mais il refusait les autres.

« Ne me faites pas ce regard-là » l'avertit-elle.

_Je vous regarderai de la façon qu'il me plaît, petite impertinente ! Je ne vais pas porter la plupart de ces horreurs !_

« Vous voulez des vêtements noirs, n'est-ce pas ? » ricana-t-elle d'une manière très semblable à la sienne.

_Oui._

« Vous n'aurez pas que des vêtements noirs. Vous ressemblerez à un enfant normal et pas à quelqu'un qui s'apprête à assister à un enterrement », dit-elle d'un ton prosaïque. Elle se contenta de le regarder avec un sourcil relevé tandis qu'il poussait un cri de protestation très enfantin. « Je vais enlever les rayures et vous donner des vêtements de couleur unis, mais vous les porterez, y compris les blanc. Remerciez-moi de ne pas vous faire porter du jaune ou du orange. »

_Oh oui, je vous serai toujours redevable. Je suis tellement heureux que vous jugiez nécessaire de m'habiller comme une poupée !_

Hermione tendit la main et toucha ses cheveux, le faisant sursauter. Elle fronça les sourcils en faisant courir ses doigts dans les mèches. Secouant la tête, elle se dirigea tout de suite vers la salle de bain et fit à nouveau couler l'eau.

_Oh non, elle ne va pas faire ça ! Cette maudite fille a perdu l'esprit si elle pense que je vais la laisser me donner le bain !_

Quand elle revint dans la chambre, il fut horrifié de la voir le soulever pour aller dans la salle de bain. Avec incrédulité, il regarda la baignoire remplie à un peu moins de la moitié.

_Elle est cinglée !_

En voyant la cuve, Severus commença à frapper et crier tant et tant, qu'Hermione faillit le faire tomber. Elle le tenait à bout de bras pour éviter les coups, mais il ne pouvait s'échapper.

« Tiens-toi bien ! » cria-t-elle de frustration, le stoppant dans son élan.

_Quelle ironie. Mon élève est en train de ME dire de bien me tenir. Ha !_

Hermione en profita pour lui retirer le manteau, l'obligeant à haleter bruyamment. Elle le mit dans l'eau et se tourna vers son armoire pour récupérer son shampooing quand elle entendit un bruit de petits pieds. Elle se retourna pour voir les fesses de Severus Rogue s'enfuir de la salle de bains.

« Professeur Rogue ! » rugit-elle en le pourchassant dans la pièce. Il courait dans sa petite salle commune, s'élançant à travers le canapé et les chaises aussi vite que ses petites jambes potelées pouvaient le porter. Il ignorait totalement que Potter et M. et Miss Weasley était entrés dans la pièce jusqu'à ce qu'il voie un flash de lumière et se tourne pour les voir avec un appareil photo.

_SALES PETITS BÂTARDS !_

« Mec, j'espère qu'il est plus avantagé en tant qu'adulte qu'actuellement,» dit Ron en regardant le garçon tout nu et vit le visage du garçon s'empourprer, bien évidemment conscient de ce qu'il voulait dire.

_Je peux vous assurer, Monsieur Weasley, que je suis mieux doté que n'importe lequel d'entre vous ne pourra jamais espérer l'être !_

Il sentit Miss Granger le prendre dans ses bras et la vit lui lancer un regard furieux. Il se sentit presque penaud en détournant le regard, nettement mal à l'aise.

_Elle touche mes fesses... Je suppose que ce n'est pas plus mal que je sois petit pour le moment, mais ça reste une apparence malsaine avec les fesses à l'air et elle les touche. Et maintenant, je suis coincé avec ce satané Trio pour ajouter à mon malaise. Super ! Tout simplement génial ! J'espère me noyer dans cette baignoire._

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? » demanda Hermione.

« Vu que tu dois prendre soin du professeur Rogue dans cet état, nous voulions voir comment tu allais et si tu avais besoin de quelque chose. Tu vas dîner dans la Grande Salle ? » demanda Harry, toisant le petit garçon furieux qui était son professeur.

« Non, je pense que je vais éviter les autres étudiants pour le moment. Je vais probablement commander le dîner ici et ensuite le mettre au lit » répondit-elle. Rogue la regarda méchamment.

« Je crois qu'il n'aime pas cette idée » renchérit Ginny.

« Je m'en fiche. J'ai ma dose pour ce soir. Je dois lui donner un bain pourtant, donc… »

« UN BAIN ?! Tu vas lui donner un bain ! » cria Ron, consterné.

« Eh bien, oui. Il le faut » répondit-elle sur la défensive.

« Tu es folle ? C'est Rogue ! Tu sais, le bâtard graisseux des cachots ? » Rétorqua Ron avec colère.

_Oh, attendez un peu, M. Weasley ! Vous allez me le payer !_

« Ronald Weasley ! Le Professeur Rogue est emprisonné dans le corps d'un bébé et ne peut pas se débrouiller par lui-même pour les choses qu'il devrait normalement être en mesure de faire ! Le Professeur Dumbledore m'a demandé de prendre soin de lui et je le ferai ! Correctement ! Si tu as un problème avec ça, alors retourne dans la tour de Gryffondor et boude dans ton coin, si ça te chante ! D'ailleurs, vous savez que vous devoir faire la même chose avec Seamus et Neville, n'est-ce pas ? » hurla Hermione, perdant finalement son sang-froid. À cette idée, les garçons gémirent bruyamment.

« C'est bon, Hermione. N'écoute pas Ron » coupa Ginny en donnant un coup de coude dans les côtes de son frère comme il ouvrait la bouche pour répliquer avec colère.

« Ouais, on va y aller et te laisser tranquille, mais si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, fais-le nous savoir," dit Harry en poussant Ron vers la porte.

_Oui, faites donc cela. Foutez le camp et ne revenez jamais afin que j'évite de songer à tous les souffrances dont l'enfer m'accable._

Hermione l'emmena dans la salle de bains et le déposa dans l'eau. Il s'assit et se couvrit, levant les yeux vers elle avec incertitude. Elle ramassa sa baguette et l'utilisa pour produire un bain à bulles.

« J'espère que ça vous mettra un peu plus à l'aise » dit-elle doucement en ramassant un petit chiffon pour le mouiller.

_Pas le moins du monde._

« Je suis sûre que c'est très gênant pour vous. »

_Vous n'avez pas idée._

« Je ne suis pas très à l'aise non plus, mais il faut le faire. »

_En effet._

« Je ne serai probablement pas en mesure de vous regarder dans les yeux quand vous retrouverez votre état normal. »

_Pas plus que moi._

« Espérons que vous retrouviez votre apparence bientôt. »

_Oui. Ainsi, je pourrai mener la vie dure à tous ces gosses insolents..._

**Petit bonus d'Aesalys :**

_Je peux vous assurer, Monsieur Weasley, que je suis mieux doté que n'importe lequel d'entre vous ne pourra jamais espérer l'être ! _**(YOUPIE ! Je savais que le nez ne mentait pas !)**

**Remarque de la traductrice :**

Pourquoi ne suis-je pas étonnée du passage sur lequel elle a focalisé ? -_-


	3. Premier jour en Enfer

Ayéééééééééééééééééééééééééé éé ! Le voici, le voilà (patapay ^^).

En tout cas, je vous remercie tous/toutes pour vos encouragements et vos commentaires : je ne pensais pas avoir autant de réactions positives en si peu de temps et ça fait super plaisir :p

Bref ! Je ne vais pas m'éterniser, je suis sûre que vous n'attendez qu'une chose ! Donc tadaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa voilà le chapitre troaaaaaaaa

oOoOoOo

_Réponse aux Reviews anonymes :_

_**Choops **__: L'enfer, tu ne crois pas si bien dire. La terreur des cachots ne terrorise plus personne : quelle tristesse ! _

_**Beatrice :**__ Connaissant Rogue et Hermione, les caractères sont générateurs d'étincelles __. Mais j'avoue que c'est ça qui me plaît ^^_

oOoOoOo

Disclaimer : Les persos sont à JKR et l'histoire à TattooShadow

Bonne lecture ^^

**Looking for Love**

**Chapitre 3**

_Premier jour en Enfer_

Hermione avait baigné son jeune professeur et était maintenant en train de l'habiller d'un mignon costume bleu, au sujet duquel il n'était évidemment pas content, du fait de la légère nuance de bleu. Elle ne pouvait empêcher la rougeur qui maculait ses joues en se disant que lui donner le bain avait été une épreuve très inconfortable. Apparemment, il ressentait la même chose parce qu'il ne l'avait pas du tout regardée pendant l'opération.

_Ce doit être la chose la plus embarrassante qui me soit jamais arrivée. Au diable James Potter qui m'a suspendu par les pieds pour que l'école me voie ! C'est dix fois pire !_

Hermione le coucha sur le lit et fronça les sourcils. « Je ne sais pas si je dois vous mettre une couche » murmura-t-elle, mais il l'entendit.

_Vous n'avez pas intérêt, jeune fille !_

Hermione vit l'air furieux du petit garçon et pinça les lèvres. Il était évident qu'il y avait au moins une part du Professeur Rogue adulte à l'intérieur de ce bambin, du fait de l'attitude et des expressions qu'il adoptait.

« Eh bien, j'espère juste que vous n'aurez pas un accident parce que je ne veux pas le nettoyer » dit-elle avec un profond soupir.

_Raison de plus pour que j'y aille seul maintenant._

Hermione était fatiguée après avoir habillé le Professeur Rogue et se laissa tomber sur le lit tandis que l'enfant assis sur le sol la regardait fixement. Elle se frotta les yeux et regarda le plafond, se demandant comment les choses pourraient bien être pires.

_Hey ! Où est mon repas, femme ! Ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais le prendre tout seul pour l'instant !_

Le bambin se mit à hurler faisant se relever rapidement la jeune femme avec un regard d'inquiétude. Il la regarda et, après un moment, elle comprit de façon flagrante qu'il était furieux. Il piquait une colère.

« Vous devez comprendre qu'il y a des façons plus agréables d'attirer mon attention » dit-elle sèchement.

_Et comment !_

« Avez-vous faim ou autre chose ? » demanda-t-elle avec lassitude.

_Sans blague ! C'est l'heure du dîner. Ce cerveau de je-sais-tout a-t-il enfin décidé de réintégrer sa place ?_

Hermione appela un elfe de maison pour qu'il amène le repas dans son appartement. Elle ramassa ensuite Rogue, à son plus grand dégoût, et le plaça sur une chaise haute qu'elle avait fait apparaitre. Il la regarda, puis tourna son regard vers la jeune femme.

_Vous vous foutez de moi ?_

Lorsque la nourriture apparut, Severus baissa les yeux sur celle-ci, incrédule.

_Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette merde ? De la nourriture pour bébés ? Non ! Pas moyen que je mange ça !_

Hermione se retourna quand Rogue cria et jeta l'offensante assiette de nourriture pour bébé sur elle. Il frappait et criait pour donner son point de vue. Puis, en voyant Miss Granger trempée de nourriture, il éclata d'un rire hystérique.

_Ha ! Enfin, quelque chose d'amusant !_

Hermione sentit le stress monter et cligna des yeux pour évacuer les larmes de frustration. Elle se reprit rapidement et s'assit sur la chaise à côté de la sienne.

« D'accord, qu'est-ce que vous voulez manger» lança-t-elle, résignée.

_Comme si je pouvais vous le dire !_

« Je ne peux pas vous donner de steak ou ce genre de choses, alors pourquoi pas de la soupe ? » demanda-t-elle en le regardant. Le bambin secoua la tête et prit un air renfrogné.

« Poulet et riz ? » Elle obtint à nouveau un ''non'' de la tête.

_Je veux quelque chose de nourrissant, femme !_

« Merde ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?! » cria-t-elle. Il eut un air de totale incrédulité alors qu'il la regardait avec de grands yeux noirs.

_COMMENT DIABLE SUIS-JE CENSE VOUS LE DIRE ? JE SUIS UN PUTAIN DE BEBE !_

Il se mit alors à crier avec colère, donnant à Hermione l'envie de s'arracher les cheveux. Frustrée, elle fit les cent pas dans le salon en levant les mains au ciel. Elle ne pouvait imaginer ce que le professeur Rogue pensait au même moment.

_JE VEUX MANGER ! REMUEZ-VOUS ET PROPOSEZ-MOI QUELQUE CHOSE QUE J'AIME !_

« Et les pâtes ? Aimez-vous les spaghettis ? » demanda-t-elle, tremblante. À ces mots, la colère stoppa net.

_Spaghetti, ça me dit bien, en fait. Cette gamine propose enfin quelque chose d'acceptable._

Hermione venait de marquer un point et appela à nouveau un elfe de maison. Presque immédiatement, il y avait un plat de spaghettis en face de lui. Maladroitement, il prit sa fourchette et tenta de manger, mais il n'arrivait pas à se faire obéir de ses mains. La frustration commençait à se manifester. Inconscient de ce qui se passait autour de lui, il n'avait pas remarqué que M. Potter était entré dans la pièce par la cheminée, l'air épuisé.

Harry sourit à Hermione qui lui lança un regard d'avertissement alors qu'elle s'attaquait à sa propre assiette de pâtes, mais ne dit rien de plus tandis qu'il sortait son appareil photo moldu. Remarquant l'appareil, un sourire mauvais étira ses lèvres en le voyant se faufiler près de la chaise haute. En silence, ils regardèrent Rogue, l'air préoccupé tandis qu'il tentait de se nourrir.

_Qu'ils aillent au diable !_

Severus n'en pouvait plus. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment se servir de ses mains pour manger alors il fit ce que n'importe quel autre enfant frustré ferait. Il plongea sa tête dans le plat de pâtes pour attraper une bouchée et la mâcha joyeusement.

_Je n'arrive pas à croire que je mange comme un chien._

Son visage était couvert de sauce et sa bouche était pleine de nouilles quand il remarqua finalement Potter avec l'appareil photo. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent sous le choc.

_NON !_

Il y eut un flash de lumière et Potter se moqua de sa tête aux côtés de Granger.

_Vous l'avez fait ! Je vous hais tous ! Maudit soit M. Londubat !_

Severus fusilla du regard les deux Gryffondor, en proie au fou rire, alors qu'il était assis là, non seulement dans le corps d'un enfant, mais aussi dans une chaise haute, des spaghettis plein le visage. Il était fou de rage. Il les vit tous les deux enfin s'arrêter de rire et Potter s'assit sur une chaise à côté de Granger.

« A-t-il dit quelque chose ? » demanda Harry.

Hermione fronça les sourcils.

« Non, pourquoi ? »

« Eh bien, Neville parle. Je veux dire, c'est un petit garçon, mais il parle un peu. Il a dit, à sa manière, que le professeur Rogue allait être furieux quand il retrouverait son apparence.

_Ooooh, vous n'avez pas idée, Potter !_

« Est-ce que Seamus parle ? » demanda Hermione, son attention fixée sur Harry.

« Non, pas vraiment. Je me demande s'ils doivent faire des efforts pour y arriver. »

« Tu pourrais avoir raison ! Si Neville a dit que le professeur Rogue allait être en colère contre lui…»

_Au-delà de la colère..._

« …alors il a de toute évidence un processus de pensée adulte. »

_Ne donnez pas tant de crédit à ce garçon..._

« Ouais, donc peut-être que dans peu de temps, Rogue va se mettre à parler » dit Harry en regardant le petit colérique de trois ans.

« C'est le _Professeur _Rogue et oui, tu as peut-être raison. Alors, quand Neville parle, il ne parle pas comme nous ? »

« Non, pas comme il le ferait normalement. Il a l'air honnête comme un bambin. Il ne parle pas si mal, mais il ne prononce pas tous les mots, comme un adulte, même si son cerveau les pense. Il lui a fallu un certain temps pour s'habituer à ses fonctions motrices aussi. Il avait du mal à manger comme le Professeur Rogue » expliqua Harry.

« Je pense que la transformation a été un tel choc qu'ils n'ont pas encore eu le temps de s'adapter à leur corps » dit Hermione, pensive.

_Putain de Je-sais-tout..._

« Que crois-tu qu'il pense ? » demanda Harry en montrant Rogue.

_Combien je voudrais vous briser le cou à mains nues plutôt que d'utiliser ma baguette... Attendez une minute ! Ma baguette ! Où est ma baguette !_

Severus commença à se balancer sur la chaise, les yeux dardant sauvagement sur le salon. Cette fois, il a essaya de coordonner son cerveau avec sa bouche, espérant en sortir des mots. La dernière chose dont il avait besoin était que Malfoy entre en possession de sa baguette.

« Baat ! » lança-t-il. Les deux jeunes gens le regardèrent avec curiosité. « Mmm baat ! » s'énerva-t-il alors.

« Il essaie de parler » fit Harry.

_NOM DE NOM, POTTER !_

« Que voulez-vous, professeur ? » questionna Hermione en se plaçant devant lui.

« Mmmm baat ! »

Elle fronça les sourcils et regarda Harry.

« Est-ce ainsi que parle Neville ? »

_Ne me comparez pas à ce crétin !_

« Non, Neville parle un peu plus clairement que ça. Comme je l'ai dit, il peut se faire comprendre, c'est juste qu'il n'arrive pas à prononcer les mots longs ou compliqués. Je pense que le Professeur Rogue essaie de s'adapter à son état de gamin et d'utiliser ses cordes vocales » dit Harry.

_Je vous méprise vraiment, Potter._

« Très bien, essayez de nouveau professeur. Dites-moi ce que vous voulez », dit-elle gentiment.

_J'ai envie de tous vous étrangler..._

« Mmmm bagu't » réussit-il, en espérant être capable de le prononcer plus clairement.

« Sa baguette ! » dit Hermione, surprise.

_Enfin !_

« Sa baguette ? Il l'a laissée dans la salle de classe ? » demanda Harry.

« Il devait l'avoir. Et celles de Neville et Seamus ? » s'enquit-elle.

« Lavande les a récupérées. Elle n'a pas emporté celle du professeur pourtant."

« Je vais la chercher. Je ne veux pas que quelqu'un la prenne. Reste ici avec lui » lança-t-elle, et avant que quiconque ne puisse protester, elle attrapa son manteau et sa baguette avant de disparaître par la porte.

_Non... vous ne venez pas de me laisser à la garde du gamin. Quelle mère terrible vous feriez..._

« Eh bien, _monsieur_, je suppose que c'est juste vous et moi » fit Harry, mal à l'aise.

_Venez-vous de le remarquer ou bien me sortez-vous une Lapalissade ?_

« Vous devriez essayer d'être gentil avec Hermione. Elle va prendre soin de vous » poursuivait-il.

_Vous devriez essayer de partir pour que je puisse réfléchir aux nombreuses façons de me suicider sans votre constant bavardage. C'est bien assez de devoir rester avec Miss Granger et l'écouter bavasser._

« Je pense que je détesterais savoir ce que vous pensez en ce moment » admit Harry.

_En effet._

« Vous devriez manger votre repas. »

_Va te faire voir !_

« Voulez-vous que je vous fasse manger ? » demanda Harry avec hésitation.

_QUOI ?_

« Non ! » réussit à crier Severus, grinçant intérieurement des dents au son de sa voix.

« Ok, Ok ! J'ai juste pensé que je devais demander. »

_Comment vous voilà attentionné..._

Harry aurait pu dire, en regardant le visage du garçon, que celui-ci pensait sans doute à quelque chose de sarcastique bien qu'il ne puisse parler. Il commençait à se demander si Hermione serait capable de faire face à l'austère professeur.

« Vous feriez mieux d'être gentil avec elle. Vous êtes peut-être mon professeur, mais ne vous avisez pas de faire de la peine à mon amie ou vous le regretterez » menaça Harry. Il aurait pu jurer que le professeur Rogue était furieux.

« Vous un id'ot ! » dit sèchement le garçon, voyant avec satisfaction la bouche de Potter s'ouvrir de surprise.

« Eh bien, je vois que vous apprenez à utiliser vos cordes vocales » lança sèchement Harry.

« Allez z'en ! » râla l'enfant. _Eh bien, je parle comme un idiot, mais au moins il peut me comprendre._

« Non, je ne peux pas. Pas avant que Hermione ne revienne » répondit Harry, qui se rassit en regardant partout sauf vers son petit professeur.

Hermione entra dans la salle de classe, sa baguette magique à la main, et regarda autour d'elle pour constater qu'il n'y avait personne. Rapidement, elle courut à la pile de vêtements noirs et la fouilla. Elle laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement quand elle trouva la baguette d'ébène à l'intérieur, mais son soulagement fut de courte durée quand elle entendit quelqu'un. Aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait, elle détala vers le placard à potions et se cacha à l'intérieur. Elle regarda par la fente de la porte et sentit sa respiration se bloquer quand Drago Malfoy et ses deux gorilles entrèrent et commencèrent à chercher dans les vêtements.

« Elle n'est pas ici ! » siffla Malfoy.

« Tu crois qu'il l'a ? » demanda Goyle.

« Non, je pense que c'est la Sang-de-Bourbe. Elle a dû venir pendant qu'on était à table » grogna Draco.

« Nous pouvons aller la chercher demain pendant qu'elle sera en cours. On pourra forcer son appartement » suggéra Crabbe.

« Bonne idée » dit Draco et tous trois quittèrent la pièce.

Hermione quitta sa cachette et se dirigea vers le tas de vêtements, les ramassa et sortit de la classe. Elle prit soin d'éviter tout contact avec quiconque, en particulier Malfoy et ses amis. Elle était en colère qu'ils aient l'intention de s'introduire dans son appartement pour récupérer la baguette du Professeur Rogue et voulait en parler à Dumbledore immédiatement. Elle ne retourna chez elle que pour affronter un désastre.

Harry et Rogue se battaient sur le sol. Rogue lançait de petits coups de poing à Harry qui essayait de repousser les mains sans vraiment lui faire mal et il y avait des spaghettis partout, y compris sur eux deux.

Hermione les observa un moment avec incrédulité avant de laisser tomber les vêtements et la baguette sur son canapé et saisir l'appareil photo d'Harry. Elle se racla la gorge et essaya de ne pas éclater de rire quand ils se retournèrent pour la regarder, recouverts de sauce spaghetti, les yeux écarquillés et la bouche formant un «o» du fait de son apparition inattendue. L'appareil claqua et elle se mit à rire, obtenant instantanément un regard mauvais de la part de Rogue.

_Satanée Granger !_

Harry réussit finalement à repousser le petit garçon et se releva. Il ôta des spaghettis de ses cheveux et une nouille de ses lunettes avec dégoût. Pendant ce temps, mini-Rogue courut vers Hermione et essaya de sauter pour lui prendre l'appareil.

« Donne ! » cria-t-il.

« Non » répondit-elle et elle jeta l'appareil à Harry qui le mit dans sa poche arrière.

_Espèce d'insolente petite…_

« As-tu trouvé sa baguette ? » interrogea Harry, captant immédiatement l'attention de Rogue. L'expression d'Hermione devint sérieuse.

« Oui, mais Malfoy, Crabbe et Goyle sont arrivés quelques secondes après. Ils la cherchaient. Ils projettent de forcer ma porte demain pour la chercher » dit-elle.

_Ces sales petits bâtards !_

« Nous devons le dire à Dumbledore » dit-il.

« Je comptais y aller de suite » lâcha-t-elle en nettoyant le gâchis d'un coup de baguette.

« Non, je vais y aller. Je ne veux pas qu'ils s'en prennent à toi donc reste ici et je vais lui dire » décida Harry en se dirigeant vers la porte.

_Eh bien, il peut être un idiot cinglé et borné, mais au moins c'est un ami de valeur. Ça vient certainement de sa mère et non de ce bon à rien qu'elle a épousé._

Hermione nettoya Rogue d'un simple sort et se laissa tomber sur le canapé. Soigneusement, elle ramassa la baguette d'ébène et il la regarda. Elle était bien conçue et Malfoy avait sans aucun doute voulu la casser, pensant que ça laisserait Rogue sans défense. Elle jeta un œil sur le garçon pour le voir debout à côté d'elle avec un air sombre.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne laisserai rien lui arriver » dit-elle doucement et, pour la première fois, elle put voir de la gratitude dans ses yeux.

**Petit bonus d'Aësälys :**

« Nous pouvons aller la chercher demain pendant qu'elle sera en cours. On pourra forcer son appartement » suggéra Crabbe. **(Nom de dieu ! Crabbe a conçu un plan de l'ordre du réalisable ! Ouah o_O)**

Et voilà… Alors ? Qu'en pensez-vous ? Rogue va-t-il s'adoucir ou bien est-ce juste un passage à vide ? Un p'tit coup de déprime ? :p

J'avoue qu'imaginer la terreur des cachots en train de patauger joyeusement dans les pâtes m'a fait mourir de rire ^^

Allez, m'en vais travailler sur la suite mouah

_**Aësälys :**_

*Et mo-ah sur la correction. Salutations, damoiselles.*

S'il y a des damoiseaux… Ben dites-le moi, je m'excuserai. Voilà.


	4. Bambins et cours

Salut

Pour ceux qui suivent l'histoire depuis le début, une petite news : les chapitres ont été corrigés par ma petite béta n'a mouah, Aësälys, qui s'est gentiment proposée pour rectifier mes erreurs. Et c'est pour ça que vous aurez droit à son petit mot de fin (bah oui, on est deux pour sortir une traduction aux petits oignons, donc j'ai mon mot du début, elle a son mot de fin :op)

Et vu qu'elle a parfois des petits commentaires, je les ai rajoutés en chapitre bonus (je pique honteusement l'idée à Agathe Laplante et sa Tania sama adorée, niark ! *evil*)

Pour ceux qui viennent d'attaquer, bah, vous avez déjà dû lire sa prose, donc je n'ai plus rien à vous apprendre

Sinon, bah, j'ai un peu lâché le reste (bouh pas bien ! -_-) et avance plutôt vite donc voici le 4eme chapitre. Mais bon, ne vous réjouissez pas trop vite, le prochain attendra ce week-end pour être publié, je vais avoir une semaine plutôt dense, donc je ne vais plus pouvoir suivre le même rythme je pense (à moins que je ne me dégage un moment en dehors de tout ce que j'ai à faire… dur dur quoi ^^)

oOoOoOo

_Réponse aux Reviews anonymes :_

_**lisou **__: Même si tu n'en es pas aux grands éclats, que tu apprécies est déjà une récompense en soi, ça veut dire que l'auteur sait te tirer une émotion, et qu'on arrive à la retranscrire à peu près fidèlement, donc ça me va _

oOoOoOo

Disclaimer : Les persos sont à JKR et l'histoire à TattooShadow

Bonne lecture ^^

**oOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOo**

**Looking for Love**

**Chapitre 4**

_Bambins et cours_

Faire dormir mini-Rogue dans un lit pour bébé fut une catastrophe et Hermione dut faire un petit lit à la place. En plus de cela, il réagissait mal chaque fois qu'elle le portait ou le touchait de quelque façon que ce soit, ce qui ajoutait à sa frustration. Maintenant qu'il commençait enfin à utiliser ses cordes vocales correctement, il pouvait exprimer ce qu'il ressentait et il faisait en sorte de le faire bien. Hermione ne connaissait rien aux enfants, quel que soit leur âge, donc c'était complètement nouveau et pas très agréable. Elle aurait pensé que le Professeur Rogue agirait au moins avec un peu plus de maturité malgré sa situation difficile, mais apparemment, elle avait tout faux. Il agissait comme l'enfant turbulent qu'il était.

Il était six heures du matin et Hermione fut forcée de se lever car Rogue se plaignait. Il était évident qu'il était habitué à se réveiller tôt le matin, plus tôt qu'elle. Elle ne sortait généralement pas de son lit avant sept heures. Maussade, elle se leva et alla à la salle de bains, ignorant Rogue en permanence.

« Dépêchez-vous ! J'ai faim ! » lança-t-il sèchement, d'un ton très enfantin. Elle l'ignora.

Hermione ouvrit le robinet de la douche, s'assurant que l'eau était froide pour l'aider à se réveiller, et elle augmenta la pression. Dès que l'eau glacée toucha sa peau, elle se sentit éveillée et irritée. Elle regarda le mur carrelé tandis qu'elle se savonnait, pensant combien elle souhaitait que Rogue retrouve son apparence afin de ne plus avoir à s'inquiéter de s'occuper d'un enfant.

_Qu'est-ce qui lui prend autant de temps ?_

Severus étudia les vêtements que Miss Granger avait transformés pour lui et ricana. Il était certain d'avoir l'air ridicule en ricanant avec sa moue enfantine, mais il s'en fichait. Il trouvé le costume vert foncé qu'elle avait fait et se changea, tâtonnant avec les boutons. Il avait du mal à croire qu'il n'ait pas de noir à porter, ne puisse utiliser sa baguette, ou se débrouiller tout seul, et il ne pouvait dominer personne, ne mesurant même pas un mètre. C'était exaspérant.

« Granger ! Dépêchez-vous ! J'ai faim ! » hurla-t-il, grimaçant à la façon dont il parlait. Il n'eut aucune réponse, de toute évidence, elle l'ignorait. _Vous m'ignorez, hein ? Voyons voir ça…_

Severus leva la main et tourna la poignée de la porte de la salle de bains, entendit un clic puis l'ouvrit. Hermione était en train de sortir de la douche et lui lança un regard mêlé de colère et d'embarras.

_Sainte mère de Merlin ! Je commence à apprécier cette petite aventure…_

« ROGUE ! »

_Ou pas…_

Severus n'attendit pas pour entendre ce qu'elle avait à dire. Il courut vers la porte et son salon, où il sauta sur le canapé pour s'asseoir, attendant en silence. L'image de son corps nu flottait dans son esprit. C'était agréable de la voir humide et dégoulinante. Il se retourna et sentit ses yeux s'écarquiller en la voyant faire irruption dans le salon, habillée et très énervée.

« SEVERUS ROGUE ! » cria-t-elle.

_Je ne lui ai pas donné ma permission pour utiliser mon…_

« Comment osez-vous venir dans la salle de bain pendant que je suis sous la douche ! Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez vous ?! »

_Je suis dans le corps d'un enfant pour commencer…_

« Vous ne m'avez causé que des problèmes ! Vous n'êtes pas là depuis 24h et vous me rendez folle ! » fulmina-t-elle.

_Comment pensez-vous que je me sens ?_ « Vous me fatiguez » grogna-t-il.

« JE VOUS FATIGUE ?! » hurla-t-elle forçant Severus à reculer involontairement.

« Je n'aime pas cela ! Je ne peux même pas me torcher tout seul ! » cria-t-il vers elle, debout sur le canapé pour être au niveau de son visage.

« Vous croyez que je prends plaisir à le faire pour vous ? Le moins que vous puissiez faire est d'essayer de rendre cela plus facile pour nous deux. Ça s'appelle BIEN SE TENIR ! ». Elle lui hurla la fin de sa phrase au visage.

« Je vous hais » dit-il catégorique, après un moment de silence choqué. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais la referma immédiatement. Il lui fallut quelques secondes avant de parler à nouveau.

« Très bien, eh bien haïssez-moi, mais Dumbledore vous a confié à moi jusqu'à ce que vous redeveniez normal donc vous allez devoir vous y faire » dit-elle doucement et elle s'approcha de la table pour enfourner livres et parchemins dans son sac.

« Vous pouvez me dire que vous me détestez également » marmonna-t-il, essayant de cacher la culpabilité qu'il ressentait à la peine évidente dans sa voix.

« Cela va peut-être vous faire un choc, mais je ne vous hais pas. Je ne l'ai jamais fait. Je vous ai déjà dit que je ne pensais pas du mal de vous, ce qui inclut la haine » répondit-elle sans le regarder.

« Peu importe ! » grommela-t-il.

« Pas de ''Peu importe'' avec moi, jeune homme ! Vous êtes une énorme épine dans mon pied ! » grogna-t-elle.

_Une épine dans le pied, hein ? Voyons voir à quel point vous êtes une Gryffondor…_

Severus s'assit sur le canapé et lui lança un regard triste et malheureux. Ses yeux sombres s'élargirent et il força sa lèvre inférieure à trembler en faisant couler une larme. Il faillit perdre le bénéfice de son jeu d'acteur, l'envie de rire devenant trop forte, quand il vit l'expression frappée sur le visage Miss Granger. Il jouit de son triomphe quand il sentit les larmes sur son visage et il se mit à pleurer.

_Que pensez-vous cela, Miss Granger?_

« Oh non, ne pleurez pas, je suis désolée, je suis désolée ! » dit-elle rapidement, s'approchant de lui pour lui caresser les cheveux. Intérieurement, Severus riait éperdument. « Ca va aller, ça va aller. » Hermione l'entoura de ses bras et le serra contre sa poitrine, son sentiment de culpabilité prenant le dessus. Elle ne vit même pas le petit sourire de Severus alors qu'il reniflait et regardait sa poitrine.

_Oh ouiii…_

Hermione se dirigeait vers la Grande salle, Rogue dans les bras, tout en portant son sac sur son épaule. Elle était heureuse de pouvoir enfin s'asseoir quand elle vit arriver Harry et Ron mécontents et tenant Neville et Seamus. Elle regarda vers le coin des Serpentard pour apercevoir Pansy qui courait à travers la table, pourchassée par une Millicent en colère. Le spectacle lui arracha un grognement et elle tourna la tête vers Rogue pour constater un petit sourire sur son visage.

_Elle ferait mieux de prendre soin de la marmaille plutôt que de moi…_

« Hermione, je le jure devant Merlin, j'espère que cette potion va se dissiper rapidement. Seamus est pire en tant que gamin qu'il ne l'est comme adolescent ! Il me rend fou ! » s'exclama Harry, tombant sans cérémonie à côté d'elle. Il leva les yeux et haussa un sourcil quand il remarqua que Rogue se penchait pour le fusiller du regard.

« Je sais ce que tu ressens » dit-elle avec lassitude.

« Alors, comment va l'engeance du Diable ? » demanda Harry, en regardant Rogue d'un air mauvais.

_Amusant, Potter. Amusant que je pense la même chose de vous…_

« Il va bien et ne l'appelle pas comme ça » dit Hermione, préparant une assiette d'œufs au bacon pour Rogue, qui commença à manger avec avidité, ignorant les regards des autres élèves.

« Je suis désolé pour tout ça, professeur Rogue » dit une petite voix tremblante et Rogue leva les yeux pour voir Neville Londubat assis en face de lui. Le garçon avait l'air paniqué. M. et Mlle Weasley étaient assis de chaque côté de lui, regardant Rogue avec curiosité. Le reste de la table lorgnait également du côté des deux enfants en bas âge. Rogue plissa les yeux et lança à Londubat le regard le plus froid de son répertoire. Il n'eut même pas besoin de dire quoi que ce soit. L'expression livide de son élève en disait long et le silence assourdissant fut rapidement remplacé par le son de l'eau qui coule. Neville se mit à pleurer.

« Il a fait pipi ! » s'écria Miss Weasley, sautant de son siège. Le reste des étudiants éclata de rire et Rogue afficha une expression béate sur son visage.

Hermione le regarda d'un air mauvais. Neville avait toujours été terrifié par le professeur Rogue et il était évident qu'il ne faisait aucune différence que Rogue soit plus jeune d'une trentaine d'années.

« Ne faites pas ça, Rogue ! Vous n'avez pas à l'effrayer plus qu'il ne l'est déjà ! » lança-t-elle sèchement.

« C'est de sa faute si nous sommes comme ça ! » argua-t-il d'un ton buté.

« C'est peut-être vrai, mais il s'est excusé » siffla-t-elle.

« Je m'en fous ! » rétorqua le petit garçon.

« Eh bien, vous ne devriez pas ! Arrêtez d'être aussi cruel » répondit-elle.

« Je ferai ce que je veux, bordel ! » répliqua Severus avec colère. _Je n'en reviens pas qu'elle me dise comment agir. Qui diable pense-t-elle être ? Ma mère ?_

Ginny nettoya le désordre d'un coup de baguette et assit Neville à quelques sièges d'eux afin que lui et Rogue ne soient pas face à face. Elle fusilla du regard Rogue qui l'observait paresseusement comme si tout lui était égal.

« Au fait Hermione, comment avance ton scrap book ? » demanda Ginny, détournant finalement les yeux de son professeur miniature.

« C'est bon. J'ai fait les pages de mes parents ainsi que la tienne, celle de Ron, et celle de Harry » répondit-elle.

« Que'qu'un 'dit mon nom ? » demanda Ron, la bouche pleine d'œufs. Hermione grimaça et se retourna vers Ginny.

« Au moins maintenant, tu auras des nouvelles pages à ajouter » fit Ginny, désignant du menton un Rogue dont le regard passait d'Hermione à elle avec un air d'incompréhension totale.

_C'est quoi un scrap book ?_

« Tu as raison. Certaines des photos qu'Harry a prises seraient parfaites » dit Hermione.

_Oh par l'enfer, non !_

« Ouais, j'ai entendu parler de celles du combat de spaghetti » se mit à rire Ginny.

_VOUS NE GARDEREZ PAS CELLES-LA !_

« Harry, garde moi une copie de ces photos ! » fit Hermione avec enthousiasme.

_NON ! PAS DE BON SANG DE COPIES !_

Ginny vit l'expression sur le visage de Rogue et recracha accidentellement son jus de citrouille par le nez. Hermione, Ron et Harry éclatèrent de rire tandis que Rogue était assis là avec un air des plus renfrognés.

« On ferait mieux d'aller en classe » dit Hermione en se levant. Elle attrapa Rogue, à son grand embarras, et se dirigea vers la classe.

« Je veux les photos que Potter et vous avez prises ! » grogna-t-il.

« Haha ! Bien sûr ! Vous allez attendre un sacré bout de temps avant que je vous les donne ! » s'exclama-t-elle en riant. Le regard qu'il lui lança aurait terrifié Voldemort.

« Vous ne pouvez pas les garder ! » rétorqua-t-il sèchement.

« Avec tout ce que vous m'avez fait subir, je vais les garder et si vous continuez à agir comme un enfant gâté, je ne vous rendrai pas votre baguette avant un bon moment ! » répondit-elle vivement, se dirigeant vers son cours de métamorphose.

« Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ! » cria-t-il, sa voix montant dans les aigus de manière agaçante.

« Regardez-moi » dit-elle beaucoup trop doucement.

Hermione alla vers son siège et évoqua une autre chaise pour Rogue qui observait la salle de classe avec ennui. Il était évident qu'il n'avait aucune envie d'être là depuis qu'il avait obtenu son diplôme, il y a des années.

« Bonjour, Miss Granger. Je vois que vous avez notre Maître des Potions avec vous » déclara le professeur McGonagall, s'approchant et en regardant Severus avec des yeux pétillants.

« Oui, Professeur, j'espère que ça ne vous dérange pas » dit Hermione incertitude.

« Oh pas du tout. C'est agréable d'avoir à nouveau Severus dans ma classe » répondit-elle en essayant d'étouffer un rire quand Severus lui lança un regard furieux.

_Riez Minerva, riez… Allez-y ! Ha, Ha, rions à mes dépens !_

« Il est tout à fait adorable » dit McGonagall avec amusement.

« N'est-ce pas ? » approuva Hermione en le regardant.

_Ne commencez pas avec cette mièvrerie merdique…_

« Comment se comporte-t-il ? » questionna Minerva.

« Comme un enfant turbulent » répondit Hermione sans réfléchir avant de se couvrir la bouche sous le choc. Minerva éclata de rire tandis que Rogue lançait un regard noir.

_Ennuyeuse petite donzelle. Je n'agis pas comme un enfant turbulent !_

« Il vous rend la vie dure » dit-elle à Hermione.

« Oui, il fait un assez bon boulot. Espérons qu'il ne fasse rien pour gâcher ma journée » marmonna Hermione, se rappelant sa matinée mouvementée.

_Vraiment ? J'ai quelque chose qui va rendre votre journée tout simplement grandiose ..._

Minerva était sur le point de dire quelque chose quand un grand bruit vint de Severus. Son visage était rouge tandis il poussait tout l'air contenu dans son estomac ainsi que son dîner. Minerva le regarda avec incrédulité tandis qu'Hermione arborait un air complètement horrifié.

_Vous ne riez plus, hein ?! Oh, ça pue…_

« Euh… puis… puis-je m'absenter un moment ? » fit Hermione, mal à l'aise.

« Oui, bien sûr. S'il vous plaît, emmenez-le avec vous » dit Minerva comme elle agitait sa main devant son visage tout en marchant vers le bureau. Mini-Rogue se mit à rire, hystérique. Hermione l'emporta rapidement, prenant garde à la façon dont elle le tenait et se dirigea vers la porte.

« Je reviens tout de suite, professeur » dit-elle rapidement.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, Miss Granger. Après ce qu'il vient de faire, je peux comprendre que vous soyez en retard. Oh, et vingt points à Gryffondor pour avoir la patience de vous occuper de lui», dit-elle, le regardant avec les lèvres pincées. Hermione le sortit rapidement de la classe, gênée par ce qu'il venait de faire. Il riait encore follement, malgré ses pantalons souillés. Hermione était presque tentée de le laisser dans ces vêtements, mais elle ne voulait pas être cruelle.

« Professeur, c'était tout simplement dégoûtant » dit-elle en entrant dans la salle de bains.

_Oui, mais vos têtes valaient le coup d'oeil !_

**oOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOo**

Bah ouais ! Il a osé… ça change la perception qu'on peut avoir de notre professeur adoré, hein ? ^^

J'avoue que je suis bien contente de ne pas avoir els odeurs avec le texte :op

Allez, juste une petite semaine à attendre pour avoir la suite. Tchuuuuussssssss !

**Petit bonus d'Aësälys :**

Elle regarda le mur carrelé tandis qu'elle se savonnait, pensant combien elle souhaitait que Rogue retrouve son apparence afin de ne plus avoir à s'inquiéter de s'occuper d'un enfant. **(et pour faire des câlins aussi, non ?)**

« Granger ! Dépêchez-vous ! J'ai faim ! » hurla-t-il, **(quel sale caractère les proportions compenseront, n'est-ce pas ?)**

_Oh ouiii… _**(pris hors contexte… ^^)**

_Marrant, Potter. Marrant que je pense la même chose de vous… _**(amusant serait mieux venu de sexy, non ? ouch. Le « x » est venu tout seul à la place du « v »)**

_NON ! PAS DE BON SANG DE COPIES ! _**(si ! et j'en veuuuuuux !)**

**oOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOo**

_**Aësälys :**_

Ça me rappelle le travail… Dire que c'est moi qui devais laver ce genre de dégâts ! *se souvient d'une petite salie depuis les reins jusqu'aux genoux*

En attendant Hermignonne a gagné 20 points ! NA !

Je veux toujours des idées de couples bizarres, ok ? Ou des personnes que vous voudriez voir dans des situations amoureuses et/ou foireuses ^^ Je cherche différentes personnes pour Fenrir Greyback, par exemple (et pas de yaoi… Parce que Fenrir, je ne l'ai lu que là-dedans ^^).

Je cherche aussi des personnages tellement secondaires qu'ils en deviennent tertiaires pour les mettre un peu en avant.


	5. Incontrôlable

_Tout chaud sorti du pc d'Aësälys, voici le chapitre 5 (enfin ! pourraient dire certains…)_

_Je me demande d'ailleurs, si beaucoup de personnes lisent cette fic, mais bon… c'est pas bien grave du moment que ceux qui lisent, apprécient le récit :op_

_Pour ma part, je me fais plaisir en la traduisant et Aë, en la corrigeant, c'est déjà pas mal ^^_

_Sur ce…_

_PS: désolée pour le double post, j'ai cru que j'avais pris la mauvaise version et je ne voulais pas risquer le courroux de ma bêta ^^_

**Disclaimer**** : Persos JKR – Fic TattooShadow :op**

_Bonne lecture !_

**oOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOo**

**Looking for Love**

**Chapitre 5**

_Incontrôlable_

Hermione pouvait honnêtement dire qu'elle n'avait jamais été aussi humiliée de toute sa vie avant que Rogue soit transformé en gamin et confié à sa charge. Non seulement il l'avait vue nue et lui avait tripoté les seins à deux reprises, mais il avait volontairement fait caca dans son pantalon devant le professeur McGonagall. Elle n'allait certainement pas le changer à la main alors elle l'avait emmené dans la salle de bain. Elle lança plusieurs sorts de nettoyage et transforma l'une de ses plumes en une nouvelle paire de pantalons. Elle n'allait quand même pas lui faire porter les mêmes après ça. Ce qui l'irritait le plus, c'était le fait qu'il riait tout le temps, hystérique.

Elle eut assez de chance pour passer le reste de ses cours sans qu'il ne répète l'incident, mais elle se sentait un peu réconfortée de voir que les trois autres bambins n'étaient pas plus faciles à gérer. Elle avait regardé Pansy piquer une crise de rage et jeter des bouteilles d'encre à l'envie depuis le côté Serpentard de la classe. Puis elle avait vu Seamus baisser le pantalon de Ron sur ses chevilles, exposant un derrière pâle et constellé de taches de rousseur, ce qui, bien sûr, fit rougir furieusement Ron quand tout le monde éclata de rire. Hermione avait également vu, à sa grande surprise, Neville courir sur les bureaux des élèves féminines de Gryffondor pour tripoter autant de poitrines qu'il avait pu. Cela l'avait vraiment choquée. Elle s'était rendu compte qu'être un enfant avait finalement donné à Neville une excuse pour tâter des seins puisqu'il n'en avait pas le courage lorsqu'il était dans son état normal. Il restait cependant loin d'elle depuis qu'elle était avec Rogue.

Les cours avaient été un enfer et elle était claquée. C'était vendredi et elle aurait eu hâte d'être en week-end si elle n'avait pas à emmener Rogue partout avec elle toute la journée. Elle avait aussi remarqué que Draco et ses deux amis avaient manqué des cours ce jour-là. Elle avait pris soin de protéger sa chambre correctement et elle n'avait été alertée d'aucune effraction. Elle supposait que le professeur Dumbledore les avait sans doute attrapés et qu'ils étaient en retenue. Enfin, les cours étaient terminés et elle rangeait son sac rapidement pour qu'ils puissent partir.

_Merci Merlin ! Si j'avais dû assister à une autre putain de classe avec ces idiots, je me serais encore fait dessus juste pour pouvoir partir ! Je déteste ça ! Je déteste ça ! Je déteste ça ! Je déteste ça ! _

Hermione le prit dans ses bras et quitta la salle sans un mot. Elle n'avait pas envie de parler à quelqu'un pour le moment. Elle voulait juste que la journée se termine. Elle passa rapidement à la bibliothèque pour rendre les livres qu'elle avait empruntés et en prendre quelques autres.

« Je peux marcher » grommela Rogue, irrité d'avoir à être porté partout.

« Il y a trop d'élèves pour le moment et je n'ai pas besoin de vous perdre dans la foule ou que quelqu'un vous donne des coups de pieds » répondit-elle sèchement.

« Je peux prendre soin de moi » râla-t-il naïvement.

« Bien sûr que vous le pouvez » dit-elle ironiquement.

_Impudente petite emmerdeuse…_

« Je suis vraiment irritée là ! » grogna-t-elle alors qu'elle entrait enfin dans sa chambre et posait son sac.

_Je peux voir ça…_

Hermione le posa par terre et se rendit dans sa chambre pour se changer. Elle ne vit pas Severus se faufiler devant elle pour aller aux toilettes. Elle était frustrée, gênée et stressée. Quand elle enfila enfin un jean et un t-shirt, elle rentra dans le salon pour constater que le garçon avait disparu.

« ROGUE ! » rugit-elle.

« QUOI ?! JE NE PEUX PAS PISSER SANS QUE VOUS ME HARCELIEZ ?! » cria-t-il depuis la salle de bains. Ainsi, il avait vraiment une voix aigüe qui donna envie de rire à Hermione.

« Peu importe ! » hurla-t-elle à son tour. Elle pouvait l'entendre marmonner quelque chose depuis la salle de bain, mais pas ce qu'il disait. Quand il sortit, le bambin se dirigea vers Hermione et lui tendit un petit objet cylindrique.

« Est-ce de cela que vous avez besoin ? Ça m'en a tout l'air » grogna-t-il et il l'observa comme elle prenait l'objet et le regardait en rougissant de confusion.

« JE N'AI PAS BESOIN D'UN TAMPON ! » s'insurgea Hermione.

« Alors de quoi avez-vous besoin ? Chocolat ? Thé ? Que diriez-vous d'un whisky pur-feu ? Peut-être que vous devriez vous procurer un de ces jouets moldus pour les femmes » suggéra-t-il, et venant de la bouche d'un enfant, c'était tout à fait inacceptable même si c'était Rogue. Il regarda le visage rouge d'Hermione, qui restait bouche bée, avec indifférence. « Vous agissez comme si vous aviez vos règles. »

« Je n'ai pas mes règles ! » fit-elle avec véhémence.

« Alors, quel est votre problème ? » demanda-t-il sournoisement.

« C'est vous mon problème » grogna-t-elle.

« Je ne suis qu'un enfant » répondit-il dans une innocence feinte.

« Vous n'êtes pas un putain de gamin, Rogue. Vous êtes un professeur ! » s'énerva-t-elle.

« Ha ! Vous voyez ! Même vous, vous l'admettez ! Je ne suis pas un enfant, je suis un professeur donc j'ai le droit de déduire des points- »

« Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! »

« Si » rétorqua-t-il. « Oh oui, et trente points à Gryffondor pour impolitesse envers un professeur. »

« Quoi ?! Serpentard devrait perdre deux cent points pour vous être fait dessus devant le professeur McGonagall durant MON cours ! » dit-elle sèchement, frustrée.

« Oui, mais comme nous avons convenu que _JE_ suis le professeur, vous ne pouvez pas _ME_ déduire de point. D'ailleurs, je pensais que mon petit numéro était plutôt amusant. Avez-vous vu la tête de Minerva ? En fait, vous auriez dû aussi voir la vôtre. Je n'avais jamais autant ri de ma vie et c'est la vérité " s'amusa-t-il en s'asseyant à côté d'elle sur le canapé.

« Vous me rendez folle ! » hurla Hermione, voulant lui tirer les cheveux.

« Oui eh bien, c'est la revanche pour les années de tourment que j'ai eues à endurer de votre part et de celle de vos amis » répondit-il du ton le plus doux qu'il put utiliser, parlant comme un enfant. Hermione serra les lèvres et hocha la tête en le regardant avec une lueur dangereuse dans les yeux.

_Merde…_

« Ok, Rogue. On peut être deux à jouer à ce jeu » répondit-elle avec un sourire diabolique.

_Je crois que je n'aime pas ce regard…_

« Hey, Mione ! » appela Harry depuis la cheminée.

_Oh bordel de merde ! Ça ne finira donc jamais ? Je veux dire, vraiment ?_

« Oui, Harry ? » demanda Hermione, assise dans son fauteuil.

« Je me suis dit que j'allais passer pour voir si ça va. Au fait, Dumbledore dit qu'il a attrapé Draco, Crabbe et Goyle essayant d'entrer, plus tôt dans la journée, donc ils sont en retenue, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il ne vont pas retenter, donc fais attention » dit-il en venant s'asseoir sur le canapé. Il jeta un coup d'œil au petit air mauvais de Rogue et changea d'avis. Finalement, il s'assit sur la chaise en face d'eux.

« Merci Harry. En fait, j'ai la baguette de Rogue sur moi : ils peuvent fouiller la pièce autant qu'ils veulent » répondit-elle. Elle remarqua l'air mal à l'aise qu'arborait Harry et se retourna pour voir Rogue qui le regardait sans ciller.

« Le professeur Rogue ressemble à un nain maléfique » dit Harry après un moment de silence. Avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre, Rogue s'est envolé du canapé, ses petites jambes courant plus vite qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vu.

_CA SUFFIT, PETIT SALOPARD !_ « AHHHHHHH ! » cria-t-il et, au moment où Harry se levait pour courir, mini-Rogue le plaqua au sol.

« Ahh ! Lâchez-moi, Rogue ! »

« Je vais vous étrangler, Potter ! » vociféra-t-il en lui sautant instantanément au cou.

« ROGUE, HARRY ! ARRETEZ CA TOUT DE SUITE ! » hurla Hermione, mais ils l'ignorèrent.

« Lâchez-moi ! Je ne peux pas vous frapper parce que vous êtes un enfant pour l'instant ! » asséna Harry sèchement.

« Vous ne pourriez pas me frapper de toute façon parce que je suis votre professeur ! » rétorqua Rogue en portant son petit poing au visage de Potter, l'atteignant à la mâchoire. Heureusement, Rogue était aussi léger qu'une plume depuis sa transformation en gamin car Harry fut en mesure de le ramasser et de pratiquement le jeter comme une poupée de chiffon. Instantanément, Harry se leva et courut autour de la salle avec mini-Rogue qui le poursuivait aussi vite que possible.

« Mione ! » cria Harry en courant en cercle autour du canapé. « Attrape ton gamin, tout de suite ! »

« Ce n'est pas mon gamin ! » fit-elle sèchement avant de sauter devant Rogue. « Rogue, venez ici im- ». Elle n'eut pas la possibilité de terminer sa phrase, car Rogue la bouscula pratiquement par terre. Il avait agi comme si elle n'était même pas là et continué de courir après Harry. Hermione se leva, le maudissant dans sa barbe. Elle n'entendit même pas sa cheminée s'activer à nouveau pour laisser entrer Ron avec Ginny, qui tenait Seamus.

« Mince alors ...» fut tout ce que Ron put dire en voyant Rogue pourchasser Harry et Hermione courir après Rogue. Il regarda Seamus quand il entendit le garçon éclater d'un rire hystérique. Ginny sortit l'appareil photo de Harry et prit quelques photos de plus sans qu'ils s'en aperçoivent.

Hermione pu enfin attraper Rogue par la taille et le soulever, ses petites jambes lançant des coups de pieds en permanence. Elle se dirigea vers le canapé et le jeta dessus, au grand déplaisir de Severus.

« Je ne suis pas une vulgaire poupée ! » dit-il avec hargne en louchant lorsqu'il regarda l'index de la jeune fille pointé si près de son visage.

« Vous, surveillez vos paroles, jeune homme ! Et arrêtez d'agir comme un enfant ! Restez assis ici et tenez-vous correctement ! » cria-t-elle. Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et fit la moue, jetant un regard vers les nouveaux venus. Ginny prit une photo et étouffa un rire tandis que Rogue fronçait les sourcils dans sa direction.

« Oh mon Dieu ! Vous auriez dû vous voir les gars ! C'était marrant ! » ria-t-elle.

« Oh oui, c'était hilarant » lança Rogue d'un ton sarcastique en fusillant du regard Potter qui respirait difficilement et s'asseyait à bonne distance de lui.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? » demanda Hermione avec lassitude, s'effondrant à côté de Rogue et récoltant un coup d'œil furieux.

« Je suis venue voir si tu voulais faire un peu de scrapbooking » dit Ginny qui s'avançait en attrapant le sac pendu à son épaule.

« Bien sûr. J'ai besoin de faire quelque chose pour soulager mon stress » répondit Hermione en regardant Rogue.

« Très bien. J'allais justement voir Dobby pour qu'il apporte de la nourriture ici, si ça te convient » dit Ginny en s'asseyant sur le sol et sortant des albums miniaturisés de son sac.

« Bonne idée. La dernière chose dont j'ai besoin c'est qu'IL fasse ce qu'il a fait cette après-midi » dit-elle avec dégoût, comme elle faisait apparaître ses propres albums dans le salon.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ? » demanda Ron, en gardant un œil sur Seamus.

« Il s'est fait caca dessus EXPRES devant le professeur McGonagall » grogna-t-elle, le regardant à nouveau. Ginny en eut le souffle coupé, mais Ron, Harry et Seamus se mirent à rire.

« C'est génial ! » s'exclama Ron.

« Non, ça ne l'est pas ! C'était embarrassant et dégoûtant ! » répondit-elle.

_Vous l'avez mérité, Granger !_

« Je suis désolé, Mione, mais étant donné que c'est Rogue qui l'a fait, je pense que c'est sacrément drôle ! » fit Ron en riant.

« Oui, même si je ne l'aime pas beaucoup, je dois lui reconnaître ça ! ». Harry se mit à rire au point d'en avoir les larmes aux yeux.

_Comme c'est touchant…_

« Taisez-vous ! Tous les deux ! » dit-elle et elle fusilla mini Seamus du regard, lui intimant instantanément le silence.

« D'accord, d'accord » dit Ron, et il invoqua un échiquier pour lui et Harry. Seamus s'approcha et s'assit sur une des chaises pour les regarder jouer tandis qu'Hermione et Ginny rendirent leur taille à tout leur matériel, en prenant une grande partie du sol devant le canapé. Hermione se tourna vers Rogue pour constater qu'il boudait encore.

_Qu'est-ce que vous regardez ?_

« Que voulez-vous faire ? » lui demanda-t-elle.

« Tous vous tuer » répondit-il sournoisement. Hermione pinça les lèvres et se dirigea vers un espace libre à côté de la cheminée. Pensant soigneusement à ce qu'elle voulait, elle commença à faire apparaître plusieurs objets de formes irrégulières qui étaient de la taille de deux briques combinées.

« Hermione, tu viens de faire apparaître un tas de Lego ? » demanda Harry en regardant les couleurs vives des pièces de plastique.

« Oui » dit-elle d'un ton prosaïque et réfléchissant aux meilleures couleurs possibles. D'un geste rapide de sa baguette, elle changea les couleurs en vert foncé, noir, brun, blanc et argent. Elle revint vers Rogue et le ramassa.

« Posez-moi par terre ! » lança-t-il d'un ton mordant.

« Oh, taisez-vous » dit-elle en le posant devant le gros tas de Lego.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ? » demanda-t-il en regardant les objets aux formes irrégulières. C'étaient de grands blocs de plastique avec deux bouts de cylindre collés au-dessus de chaque bloc. Certains des blocs avaient trois formes cylindriques collées sur le dessus et Rogue n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il était censé faire avec.

« Ce sont des Lego », dit-elle calmement.

« Au nom de Merlin, qu'est-ce qu'un Lego ? » demanda-t-il, acerbe.

« Ce sont des blocs de construction. C'est un truc moldu. N'êtes-vous pas un sang-mêlé ? »

« Oui, mais je ne vois pas ce que ça vient faire là-dedans » fit-il sèchement en la regardant, livide.

« Vos parents ne vous ont jamais acheté de Lego ? Ça existe depuis des années » répondit-elle.

« Ce sont des jouets ! »

« Eh bien… oui » dit-elle avec hésitation.

« Mes parents ne m'achetaient pas de jouets ! Je n'en veux pas ! Je peux ressembler à un enfant, mais je NE SUIS PAS un enfant ! » répondit-il d'un ton sec.

« Vos parents ne vous achetaient pas de jouets ? Ça craint ! » dit Harry, ressentant un peu de sympathie pour Rogue.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de votre pitié ! » lança sèchement le garçon aux cheveux de jais.

« Eh bien, ça vous donne quelque chose à faire ! Alors allez-y ! » rétorqua Hermione d'un ton cassant, puis elle retourna s'asseoir avec Ginny.

Severus regarda les blocs avec mépris, puis observa à nouveau tout le monde pour voir qu'ils vaquaient tous à leurs propres occupations. Il fronça les sourcils et s'assit sur le sol, les bras croisés. Il passa plusieurs minutes à regarder Miss Granger coller des photos immobiles sur des morceaux de papier aux couleurs maladives avant de se tourner vers les Lego.

Renfrogné, il en ramassa un et regarda en-dessous. Ils étaient creux et d'aspect étrange pour lui. Il n'avait jamais joué avec des Lego, ou tout autre jouet d'ailleurs, de sorte qu'il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il fallait faire avec.

_C'est stupide !_

Il prit lentement les morceaux et commença à les empiler les uns à côté des autres, mais ils bougeaient en permanence au moindre heurt. Miss Granger avait dit que ça ressemblait à des blocs de construction.

_Comment diable êtes-vous censé construire quelque chose avec ces trucs !_

Il essaya de les rassembler de plusieurs façons en vain.

_Ces trucs ne sont bons à rien !_

Rogue en prit un dans sa main, puis jeta un œil sur Potter qui était concentré sur sa partie d'échecs. Un sourire mauvais apparut sur son visage.

Hermione leva les yeux juste à temps pour voir un bloc de Lego vert voler à travers la pièce et frapper Harry à la tête, l'envoyant au sol. Elle resta bouche bée devant Rogue qui éclatait de rire, à se rouler par terre. Elle était sur le point de dire quelque chose quand elle entendit Ron et Seamus rire aussi. Ginny se couvrit la bouche pour essayer de le cacher, mais son visage était presque rouge tomate. Harry se leva et se frotta la tête, en regardant Rogue.

« Petit nain… » marmonna-t-il avant de se rasseoir. « Tais-toi, Ron, et joue ».

« Rogue, il vaut mieux arrêter ou je vais vous envoyer au lit dès maintenant ! » lui dit Hermione. Rogue s'arrêta de rire, mais l'amusement était évident dans ses yeux d'un noir charbonneux.

« Eh bien, au moins, il rit » dit Ginny, mais elle récolta un regard réprobateur d'Hermione.

« Oui, je suis content qu'il prenne du bon temps » coupa Harry, sarcastique.

_Oh oui, au moins je peux frapper cet imbécile sans être inquiété._

Rogue ignora le coup d'œil furieux de Potter et reporta son attention sur les blocs. Pendant un moment, il resta là à les étudier et essayer de comprendre comment ils pouvaient ressembler à des blocs de construction réels. Il plissa les yeux et prit deux d'entre eux pour les soulever.

_Bon, si un enfant peut le faire, moi aussi…_

Severus essaya de les rassembler à nouveau, mais cette fois il les empila l'un sur l'autre et entendit un déclic.

_ENFIN !_

C'est ce clic qui déclencha tout le reste. Severus décida que puisqu'il était forcé d'être un enfant, il pourrait tout aussi bien se tenir occupé. Il commença à empiler les blocs dans l'ordre des couleurs et à les poser soigneusement dans leurs propres petits espaces. Il resta un instant, en regardant l'espace libre qu'il avait avant qu'il ne commence à monter les fondations de ce qu'il était en train de construire.

_Au moins, Granger a-t-elle pensé à faire des pièces d'angle…_

Hermione s'assit avec Ginny et colla des images sur des feuilles de papier de différentes couleurs avant d'ajouter des décorations supplémentaires. Elle avait des stickers, des bordures, des épingles, des boutons, des rubans et bien d'autres choses pour décorer ses pages. C'était l'un des passe-temps moldus qu'elle appréciait toujours et elle se réjouissait que Ginny l'apprécie aussi. Bien sûr, les photos de Ginny étaient magiques et bougeaient alors que celles d'Hermione ne le faisaient pas.

Hermione glissa les feuilles terminées dans les manchons plastifiés de son album et le feuilleta de nouveau pour s'assurer de son effet. Son album de famille était enfin terminé. Elle en avait plusieurs autres chez ses parents et de quoi en commencer un sous son lit. Il était réservé à sa scolarité à Poudlard. Elle dû admettre qu'elle avait hâte de s'atteler à celui-là.

Quand elle leva les yeux, elle resta bouche bée et admira la création de Lego de Rogue. Il avait construit un château d'environ un mètre cinquante tout seul. Elle n'avait même pas réalisé qu'elle lui avait fourni autant de briques. Le tout était coordonné au niveau des couleurs et Rogue était hors de vue.

« Rogue a vraiment construit un château de Lego ? » demanda Harry, en regardant le petit bâtiment.

« Ouais, je crois » répondit Hermione.

« Comme c'est mignon ! » s'extasia Ginny.

« Allez vous faire foutre ! » fit hargneusement l'intérieur du château de Lego.

« Eh bien, il est peut-être petit, mais c'est toujours le même bon vieux Rogue » constata Harry avec sarcasme.

« En effet » convint tranquillement Hermione.

Harry sortit à nouveau son appareil et prit un cliché du petit château. Le flash attira l'attention de Rogue qui passa la tête par la fenêtre pour voir un autre flash l'éblouir.

« Vous allez le regretter, Potter ! » cria-t-il avec colère.

« Ouais, c'est ça ! Nous verrons bien ! Quand vous redeviendrez vous-même, ces photos seront développées et cachées où vous ne pourrez pas les trouver » dit Harry avec désinvolture. Il appréciait la faiblesse de Rogue durant le court laps de temps qui le lui permettait. Il aurait aussi bien pu essayer de la comprendre.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_Rogue qui joue aux lego… Rogue qui mange des spaghettis… Rogue qui prend son bain… mais Rogue toujours aussi insupportable _

_Enfin… d'après vous, la prochaine fois, ce sera le tour de quoi ? Les relations entre Harry et Severus vont-elles se réchauffer ? Neigera-t-il au Kazakhstan du Nord ? Les paris sont ouverts et vous aurez des réponses au prochain épisode (ou pas... :op )_

_A la semaine prochaine ^^_

**oOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOo**

_**Aësälys :**_

_Je passe pro ! Youpie ! Bref. Après ce bref interlude publicitaire, je vous prie de m'excuser pour l'absence de remarque perverso-comique de ma part pour ce chapitre. Je ne voulais pas risquer la resucée._


	6. Le vilain petit secret

_Bon… j'avais prévu d'attendre samedi ou dimanche pour poster un chapitre comme prévu, mais vu qu'aujourd'hui c'est mon anniversaire (et on évite de me demander mon âge, c'est déjà assez dur comme ça -_-), je me suis dit que j'allais me montrer douce (hum…) et gentille (si si… c'est rare, mais ça m'arrive ^^) et vous poster le chapitre un peu plus tôt que prévu… et pour la peine, vu que j'ai un peu d'avance (je voulais prévoir au cas où j'aurais eu une semaine tellement exténuante que je n'aurais pas eu le temps de traduire :op), vous en aurez un deuxième dans la foulée :o) (oui, oui, moi aussi je m'aime… Bon ok, je suis la seule à m'aimer, mais bon, ça fait plaisir de se le dire parfois :op)_

_Bref, passons sur ces considérations purement terre à terre et attaquons donc la suite :o)_

_Nous en sommes donc au chapitre 6 ! Nous avions laissé mini Rogue dans son château de Lego. Est-il coincé dedans, comme une Alice qui aurait grandi trop vite ? Ou bien attend-il qu'on vienne le chercher ? (par la peau du cou, ou des fesses, je vous laisse juge de ce que vous préférez bien entendu ^^) :o)_

**oOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOo**

_Réponse aux review anonymes:_

_Béatrice__: Tu ne crois pas si bien dire… quoi que Harry commence à ressentir un peu de compassion pour Severus… mais bon, pour que ça se dégèle entre eux, faudrait déjà que notre chouchou des cachots accepte d'enlever ce qui lui sert d'œillères et qu'il cesse de comparer le fils au père… Quant à Hermione, le problème est qu'elle est vraiment trop gentille et que Rogue, en bon Serpentard qu'il est, en use et abuse… Enfin… voilà la suite, régale-toi :o)_

**oOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOo**

**Disclaimer : Persos, JKR – Fic, TattooShadow – Trad, mouah :op**

_Bonne lecture !_

**oOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOo**

**Looking for Love**

**Chapitre 6**

_Le vilain petit secret_

Severus Rogue ne sortit pas de son château de Lego pendant des heures. Il ne voulait voir le visage de personne, ni les flashs d'appareil et ne souhaitait pas faire face aux autres personnes présentes. Il avait grandi en garçon solitaire pour devenir l'homme seul qu'il était à présent, et il n'avait pas l'intention de changer cela. Severus s'assit dans un coin de son château, ses genoux remontés sous le menton, criant sur le Gryffondor qui sembla enfin vouloir partir.

« Eh bien, Hermione, nous ferions mieux de rentrer et d'aller nous coucher » dit Harry en tentant d'étouffer un bâillement.

« Oui, j'ai besoin d'aller dormir aussi » répondit Hermione avec lassitude.

« On doit rentrer pour voir ce que Lavande a fait de Neville. Elle a été trop rapide à s'offrir comme baby-sitter et je crois qu'elle s'est un peu lâchée sur lui dans son délire vestimentaire » dit Ginny. Heureusement pour Rogue, personne ne le vit frémir à cette pensée.

« Pauvre Neville » dit Hermione avec sympathie.

« Pauvre Neville ? Mince alors, c'était soit le laisser là-bas avec elle, soit l'amener ici pour faire face à Rogue. Neville était plus heureux déguisé comme une fille » dit Ron en ramassant Seamus. Hermione pinça les lèvres et secoua la tête tandis que tout le monde se dirigeait vers la cheminée.

Une fois qu'ils furent tous partis et qu'Hermione ait rangé toutes ses affaires de scrap-booking, elle retourna au salon et frappa doucement sur le château de Lego. Il n'y eut pas de réponse. Elle fronça les sourcils, se mit à genoux et regarda par la porte pour voir mini Rogue assis dans un coin, avec ses yeux noirs plissés et fixés sur elle.

« Il est temps d'aller au lit » dit-elle doucement.

« Je déciderai quand j'irai au lit, Miss Granger ! » fit-il sèchement. Sa bonne humeur disparut rapidement et elle le regarda fixement.

« Vous ferez ce que je vous dis ou vous le regretterez » répondit-elle sur le même ton.

« JE SUIS LE PROFESSEUR ! » rugit-il.

« SORTEZ DE LA IMMEDIATEMENT ! » cria-t-elle, le faisant ouvrir grand les yeux de surprise. Il constata qu'elle avait l'air assez effrayant, en fait.

« TRES BIEN ! » lança-t-il d'un ton sec, trop fatigué pour discuter avec elle sur le sujet. Il sortit de son petit château et regarda vers elle, menaçant. « Vous êtes une ennuyeuse et autoritaire miss je-sais-tout ! »

Les yeux d'Hermione perdirent leur étincelle de colère et Rogue aurait pu jurer avoir vu une expression blessée avant qu'elle n'affiche un masque d'indifférence. Il savait qu'il le faisait souvent, mais voir Miss Granger le faire aussi était un peu inquiétant.

« Allez, je n'ai pas toute la nuit ! » dit-elle sèchement en marchant dans la pièce. Il suivit à contrecœur, mais plissa les yeux quand il la vit entrer dans la salle de bains et entendit l'eau couler.

« Que faites-vous ? » demanda-t-il avec méfiance.

« Vous avez besoin de prendre un bain » répondit-elle.

« Oh non ! Non, non, non ! Vous n'allez PAS encore me donner un bain " dit-il avec défi. Elle fit demi-tour et regarda vers lui.

« Ça devrait être plus facile à gérer puisque nous l'avons déjà fait » dit-elle, mais il pouvait entendre l'incertitude dans sa voix. Elle était tout aussi mal à l'aise que lui.

« Non ! Ce n'est pas plus facile ! Vous avez vu mes attributs et ce n'était pas censé arriver ! » hurla-t-il, son visage prenant une profonde teinte rouge, mais ils savaient tous les deux que ce n'était pas de la colère.

« Eh bien… ça ne compte pas nécessairement » dit-elle, mal à l'aise.

« Je vous demande pardon ? Pourquoi cela ne compte pas ? » demanda-t-il dans un haussement de sourcil.

« Parce que vous êtes… vous savez… petit. Je veux dire, si vos… attributs… ressemblaient à ceux d'un adulte alors… Je suppose que ça compterait… ». Elle se tut, extrêmement gênée et mal à l'aise.

« Miss Granger, je ne suis pas Mr Weasley » dit-il assez calmement. Tellement calme que cela la perturba. « Je peux vous assurer que mes _attributs_ sont tout à fait adéquats. Ne jugez pas mon apparence telle qu'elle est aujourd'hui. Si vous aviez déjà eu la chance de me voir nu en tant qu'adulte, vous auriez probablement admiré la vue et cette bouche que vous semblez ne jamais pouvoir fermer aurait probablement été béante assez longtemps pour attraper des mouches »

_Eh bien, elle s'est finalement tue… J'aimerais juste qu'elle cesse de me regarder comme ça…_

Quand Hermione sortit enfin de son choc momentané, elle s'éloigna de la porte de la salle de bains et se dirigea vers son lit pour lire pendant que Rogue prenait son bain. Elle pouvait sentir ses yeux la suivre, mais ne le regarda pas.

« Miss Granger, si j'avais su qu'il suffisait de vous décrire mon pénis pour vous faire taire, je vous aurais juste montré ce maudit truc dans l'espoir que votre bouche ne s'ouvre plus jamais » dit-il avec un sourire narquois, adorant l'appâter. Elle leva les yeux vers lui calmement.

« Monsieur, vous n'en avez pas les couilles » dit-elle hardiment. L'air narquois quitta instantanément le visage de Severus.

« Oh, vraiment ? » osa-t-il demander.

« Je ne parle pas de vos couilles actuelles, elles sont trop petites » répondit-elle d'un ton égal. Cette fois, il fronça les sourcils.

« Vous ravalerez ces paroles ! » grogna-t-il en repartant d'un pas furieux dans la salle de bains.

« J'espère bien » murmura-t-elle, se souriant à elle-même. Elle ouvrit son livre et commença à lire, mais elle était distraite par ce que Rogue lui avait dit. Elle voulait vraiment _le_ voir maintenant.

Hermione fronça les sourcils quand elle entendit un «boum» sur le sol, puis des petits pieds trottiner et de nombreuses obscénités. Elle ne pouvait empêcher un sourire béat d'ourler ses lèvres en écoutant Rogue se plaindre qu'il ne pourrait pas atteindre les serviettes ou sortir de la baignoire par lui-même sans tomber. Hermione fit semblant de lire quand Rogue sortit, l'air renfrogné. Elle pouffa quand elle vit la serviette enroulant entièrement son corps à l'exception de son visage.

« Je ne vois rien d'amusant là-dedans » siffla-t-il en tapotant son petit tas de vêtements soigneusement pliés.

Hermione haussa les épaules et ferma son livre. Elle était exténuée. Rogue était certainement plus facile à supporter en tant qu'adulte et elle n'aurait jamais pensé se dire ça, un jour. Elle leva les yeux vers lui pour le voir habillé avec ses cheveux lissés en arrière.

_Qu'est-ce que vous avez à me regarder maintenant ?_

« Êtes-vous prêt pour aller vous coucher ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Non, je suis prêt pour un whisky pur-feu » répondit-il d'une voix douce bien qu'un peu aigue.

« Vous ne boirez pas cette merde tant que vous serez sous ma responsabilité » dit-elle d'un ton égal.

« Langage, Miss Granger » l'avertit-il.

« Oh, je vous en prie ! N'essayez de me discipliner ou de me dire ce qui est bien ou mal quand vous êtes celui qui chie dans son pantalon pendant mon cours de métamorphose » rétorqua-t-elle avec ennui.

_Oui, c'était assez dégoûtant, mais hilarant quand même… Je suis sûr que vous ne l'oublierez jamais._

« Vous n'êtes pas de très agréable compagnie en ce moment, Miss Granger » dit-il calmement.

« Vous n'êtes jamais d'agréable compagnie, espèce de morveux ! » lança-t-elle sèchement.

_Ok. Vous voulez m'insulter ? Très bien._

Severus réussit à produire quelques larmes et à faire trembler sa lèvre inférieure en regardant fixement la jeune Gryffondor avec de grands yeux tristes. Il ne fut pas trop surpris quand il vit son expression horrifiée et coupable.

_Miss Granger, vous êtes si crédule._

« Je ne suis pas un morveux » déclara-t-il d'une voix basse enfantine, se forçant à pleurer.

« Je suis désolée ! » fit Hermione avec horreur, s'élançant immédiatement vers lui, pour le prendre dans ses bras et le tenir contre elle.

_Sentez-vous coupable ! Allez-y ! Ha Ha !_

« Je ne voulais pas dire ça ! C'est juste que ce n'est pas facile » dit-elle doucement, le berçant d'avant en arrière alors qu'elle s'asseyait au bord du lit.

_Ce n'est pas comme si c'était une promenade dans le parc pour moi non plus !_

« Je suis tellement frustrée par tout ça. Peut-être que je devrais vérifier si mon cycle est proche » dit-elle, coupable.

_Ok… Je n'ai vraiment pas besoin de savoir ça… mais merci quand même._

« Je vous en prie, ne pleurez pas » murmura-t-elle, en lui frottant le dos.

_Si vous continuez à me serrer contre votre poitrine à chaque fois, je vais pleurer tous les jours rien que pour ça…_

« Je ne pensais même pas que vous étiez capable de pleurer » continuait-elle.

_Oh merci. C'était censé me faire sentir mieux ?_

Severus se blottit contre elle, savourant la sensation de ses seins contre sa joue. Une fois de plus, elle ratait le mauvais petit sourire narquois qu'il arborait alors qu'elle frottait son dos en petits cercles.

_C'est le moment le plus actif que j'aie eu depuis longtemps… ce qui est en fait assez triste, maintenant que j'y pense._

Hermione s'allongea sur le lit avec mini Rogue sur elle. Elle avait oublié qu'il était son revêche professeur pour l'instant et pensait à lui comme à un enfant de trois ans à qui elle avait dit des choses méchantes et qu'elle essayait maintenant de réconforter.

_Hmm… ce n'est pas si mal…_

Severus pouvait entendre le rythme régulier de ses battements de cœur et les cercles qu'elle effectuait dans son dos commençaient à avoir un certain effet sur lui. Ses paupières devinrent lourdes et il bâilla largement, oubliant un instant qu'elle était la pénible Gryffondor, meilleure amie de Harry Potter.

Hermione entendit le léger ronflement et réalisa que Rogue s'était endormi. Elle n'eut pas le courage de le mettre dans le berceau et ramena donc la couverture sur eux pour ensuite éteindre les lumières avec un vague mouvement de sa baguette. Après l'avoir enfouie sous son oreiller, elle ferma les yeux et s'endormit immédiatement.

Severus se réveilla aux alentours de sept heures du matin, quand il sentit quelque chose lui chatouiller le visage. Il se redressa et aperçut les cheveux touffus d'Hermione Granger. Il plissa les yeux et la regarda.

_Je n'arrive pas à croire que je me sois endormi dans le même lit qu'elle ! Qu'est-ce qui cloche chez moi !_

Il était sur le point de dire quelque chose quand elle se retourna et se blottit dans son oreiller. Pour il ne savait quelle raison, il ne put prononcer aucun mot. Il baissa les yeux sur ses longs cils appuyés contre ses joues et les taches de rousseur à peine visibles qui saupoudraient son nez. S'il était vraiment honnête avec lui-même, il aurait pu dire qu'elle était belle.

_Je suis en train de faiblir…_

« Mmmm… » gémit-elle doucement.

_Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?_

« Oooh… »

_Oh Merlin ! ARRETEZ CA !_

« Mmmhmm… »

_Je ne peux plus supporter ça ! Je veux récupérer mon putain de corps !_

« Severus… » murmura-t-elle. Elle dormait profondément et était complètement inconsciente de son professeur qui la regardait avec des yeux grands comme des soucoupes.

_Vient-elle de dire mon nom ?_

« Oooh… »

_Oh mon Dieu ! Elle a dit mon nom et elle gémit ! De quoi rêve-t-elle ? Je veux savoir !_

Severus vit la jeune femme enfouir son visage dans l'oreiller et remarqua le très subtil mouvement de hanches. Si ses yeux avaient pu devenir plus gros, ils l'auraient fait. Il s'assit sous le choc et la dévisagea, la bouche grande ouverte.

_Putain de merde ! Elle rêve de moi !_

« Ne t'arrête pas, Severus » dit-elle dans un souffle, contre l'oreiller.

_Pourquoi diable devrais-je arrêter ? Maudit soit cet imbécile de Londubat pour son idiotie ! Je ne peux strictement rien faire !_

« Oooh ! » cria-t-elle doucement.

_Oh, je dois lui faire du bien…_

Il pouvait entendre les changements dans sa respiration et voir le filet de sueur briller sur son front. Il ne put empêcher un sourire satisfait d'orner ses lèvres.

_Alors comme ça, Miss Granger détient un vilain petit secret. Cela expliquerait tout. Oh, elle va être tellement humiliée. Je suis impatient de voir ça !_

« Severus ! »

_Je suis juste là !_

C'est peu de temps après un nouvel appel de son nom qu'elle se calma et s'endormit à poings fermés, laissant un Severus Rogue très content de lui, tout à ses pensées. Il se relaxa à côté d'elle, se rapprochant même, espérant qu'elle allait se réveiller et se souvenir de son rêve. Il voulait voir l'horreur se peindre sur son visage. Malheureusement, s'allonger n'était pas une bonne idée car il finit par s'endormir profondément.

Quand Hermione roula sur elle-même deux heures plus tard, elle se réveilla face à un mini Rogue très en colère de se trouver coincé sous son poids. Elle sauta rapidement en arrière et le regarda avec horreur alors que son rêve, encore vivace, lui revenait en mémoire.

« Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas vous écraser » s'excusa-t-elle.

« Peut-être que si vous restiez de votre côté du lit, je n'aurais pas à craindre d'être écrasé ! » rétorqua-t-il sèchement.

« J'ai dit que j'étais désolée » marmonna-t-elle, mais évitant de le regarder directement dans les yeux. Elle rata à nouveau le sourire narquois.

« Miss Granger, pourquoi ne me regardez-vous pas ? Surprise de constater que votre professeur a dormi dans votre lit ? » demanda-t-il ironiquement.

« Pour l'instant, vous êtes un enfant donc ça ne compte pas » soupira-t-elle.

« Oui, eh bien, continuez à nager dans les eaux troubles du statut professeur/enfant et je continuerai de jouer sur la confusion. J'espère que vous bien dormi ? » Severus vit avec satisfaction son visage devenir d'une belle nuance de rouge.

« Oui, très bien… » marmonna-t-elle en se dirigeant rapidement vers la salle de bain.

Severus ricana et sauta hors du lit, se précipitant vers ses vêtements pour s'habiller avant qu'elle ne revienne. Il entendit le bruit de la douche et sut qu'elle allait en avoir pour un petit moment.

_Elle a probablement besoin de se nettoyer après ce rêve…_

Severus fit le tour de la pièce à la recherche de quelque chose à faire, mais au bout de quelques minutes, il se laissa tomber sur le sol et fit la moue. Avec dépit, il regarda à nouveau autour de lui jusqu'à ce que ses yeux se posent sur le livre de couleur beige rangé sous le lit de Miss Granger.

_Scrap-book, hein ? Voyons ce que c'est que cette connerie…_

Il sortit l'album de sa cachette et l'ouvrit, pour être finalement agressé par une page d'un rose vif écœurant, décorée de photos moldues. Il se moqua de la page colorée, mais continua de regarder les différentes photos. Il semblait que toutes concernaient la famille et l'enfance de Miss Granger. Severus avança silencieusement dans l'album, en remarquant que chaque page avait été créée et décorée individuellement pour certaines photographies. Il y avait des autocollants et de petites notes concernant plusieurs photos ainsi que des bordures, des étiquettes et de petits bibelots.

_Qu'est-ce qui cloche avec un album photo ordinaire ? Comment diable a-t-elle le temps pour tout ça ?_

Severus arrivait à une image de la jeune Gryffondor à l'âge de onze ans et ricana. Ses dents étaient vraiment proéminentes à l'époque et ses cheveux ressemblaient un nid d'oiseau. Il se souvint combien elle était ennuyeuse et secoua la tête.

_Elle est partie de ça pour devenir la jeune femme qu'elle est aujourd'hui… fantasmer sur son professeur…_

Il entendit la douche s'arrêter, remit rapidement l'ouvrage sous le lit et attendit. Il voulait la mettre dans l'embarras. Il voulait voir ce que serait sa réaction si elle savait qu'il était au courant de son rêve. Severus sourit méchamment. Il connaissait le moment idéal pour le lui dire.

Hermione s'assura d'être habillée avant de sortir de la salle de bains. Elle ne voulait pas que Rogue l'embarrasse à nouveau en la voyant nue. Elle sortit et remarqua qu'il était déjà habillé, assis sur le sol et la regardant avec un sourire innocent sur le visage. Elle est devint instantanément suspicieuse.

« Prête à partir, Miss Granger ? » demanda-t-il gentiment. Trop gentiment. Elle hocha la tête lentement et se dirigea vers lui. Quand elle le prit dans ses bras, il ne protesta pas ni ne ricana. Il y avait définitivement quelque chose de louche là-dessous.

Ils descendirent dans la Grande Salle pour prendre leur petit déjeuner et constater que tout le monde était déjà installé à la table des Gryffondor. Elle s'assit à côté de Ginny et commença à préparer une assiette pour Rogue qui fusillait encore du regard mini Neville.

« Arrêtez ça ! » souffla Hermione, donnant une tape sur son bras et recevant en retour un coup d'œil mortel pour ce geste. Ron et Harry étaient assis de chaque côté de Neville et Seamus, farcissant leurs bouches avec des œufs.

« T'as passé une bonne nuit ? » demanda Ginny.

« Ca a été » Hermione haussa les épaules et but une gorgée de son jus de citrouille matinal.

« Oh, elle l'a certainement été » dit Rogue avec un sourire narquois. Hermione fronça les sourcils et le regarda.

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? » demanda-t-elle, confuse.

« Miss Granger, comment pouvez-vous ne pas savoir de quoi je parle ? » questionna-t-il. Tout le monde autour d'eux s'arrêta de manger pour la regarder.

« De quoi il parle, Mione ? » interrogea Ron, avalant sa nourriture.

« Je ne sais pas » répondit-elle avec agacement.

« Je parle de vos doux petits rêves, Miss Granger » dit-il calmement en regarda son visage devenir rouge vif.

« Des rêves ? » demanda Ginny dont le regard passait du professeur à son amie qui prenait l'air mortifié.

« Oui, des rêves. Le genre de rêves où elle criait _mon_ nom » répondit Rogue. Il observa M. Potter s'étouffer avec sa nourriture et commencer à tousser bruyamment.

_J'espère que vous allez vous étouffer petit bâtard !_

Ron se précipita sur Harry et donna de grandes tapes dans son dos, pour déloger tout ce qui était coincé dans sa gorge.

_Oh bon sang…_

« Mione ! Tu as rêvé de Rogue ? Tu t'envoyais… en l'air avec lui ? » demanda Ron avec incrédulité et attirant l'attention de quelques élèves.

« Non, ce n'est pas vrai ! Il ment ! » répondit-elle désespérément.

« Ha ! Quand m'avez-vous vu en train de mentir ? » questionna Rogue.

« Il marque un point » concéda Harry. Rogue resta assis là, un air béat sur le visage, avant de voir des larmes apparaître dans les yeux de Miss Granger.

« Vous êtes un vrai salaud » siffla-t-elle. C'était inattendu. En colère, elle pointa sa baguette sur lui et avant de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, il était assis là avec une robe rose vif sur des chaussettes hautes, des chaussures vernies noires et les cheveux tressés. Il était horrifié. Encore une fois, il vit le flash de l'appareil photo et se tourna pour regarder fixement le visage rouge d'Harry Potter qui riait tellement qu'il en avait les larmes aux yeux. La salle entière se moquait de lui, ainsi que les enseignants à la table des professeurs.

_Saleté de Granger !_

Severus sauta de la table et sortit de la salle après Miss Granger. Il voulait l'enguirlander pour l'avoir habillé comme une petite fille. Ses petites jambes allaient aussi vite qu'elles le pouvaient pour la rattraper et quand ce fut fait, il s'enroula autour de ses mollets, la faisant trébucher.

« Lâchez-moi, Rogue ! » gronda-t-elle sèchement.

« Habillez-moi comme un garçon ! » cria-t-il avec colère.

« Non, vous le méritez ! Vous avez de la chance que je ne vous ai pas laissé tout nu dans la Grande Salle ! Comment avez-vous pu me faire ça ? Comment avez-vous pu dire ces choses devant mes amis ? » enragea-t-elle alors que des larmes coulaient sur son visage. Maintenant, c'était lui qui se sentait coupable.

« Je suis désolé… » dit-il doucement, s'asseyant sur ses talons.

« Vous vous excusez ? Pensez-vous que ça va tout arranger ? » attaqua-t-elle d'un ton mordant.

_Ce n'est pas comme si je n'avais pas apprécié de vous entendre crier mon nom…_

Avant de s'en rendre compte, sa tenue était revenue à la normale et Hermione se remettait debout. Il n'avait pas vraiment prévu ce genre de réaction de sa part. Il voulait seulement s'amuser, mais apparemment il s'y était mal pris.

« Pourquoi ne pas simplement retourner dans vos cachots et prendre soin de vous-même tout seul ? » ricana-t-elle.

« Miss Granger, j'ai dit que j'étais désolé, je ne vois pas pourquoi vous en faites tout un plat » répliqua-t-il sèchement.

« Peut-être parce que mes amis ne savent pas que je rêve de COUCHER AVEC MON PROFESSEUR QUI SE TROUVE ETRE LE BATARD DES CACHOTS, C'EST-A-DIRE VOUS ! » hurla-t-elle, le faisant sursauter.

_Wow, elle a l'air effrayant…_

Il était sur le point de dire quelque chose quand l'expression de son visage l'arrêta. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et elle sortit immédiatement sa baguette. Il fronça les sourcils et se retourna pour voir ce qu'elle regardait. Severus sentit un frisson lui parcourir le long de l'échine alors qu'il voyait Crabbe, Goyle et Malfoy approcher avec leurs baguettes levées et les pointant droit vers lui et Miss Granger. Pour la première fois, Rogue sut qu'il ne pourrait pas ses défendre, lui et son élève.

**oOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOo**

**Bonus d'Aësälys :**

« Je peux vous assurer que mes _attributs_ sont tout à fait adéquats. Ne jugez pas mon apparence telle qu'elle est aujourd'hui. Si vous aviez déjà eu la chance de me voir nu en tant qu'adulte, vous auriez probablement admiré la vue et cette bouche que vous semblez ne jamais pouvoir fermer aurait probablement été béante assez longtemps pour attraper des mouches » **(Voilàààààààààààà ! C'est ce que j'attendais ^^ Parle-lui de toi nu ^^ Parle-nous de toi nu ! D'accord, je me calme. C'est moi ou il est très fier de ses proportions ?)**

elle était distraite par ce que Rogue lui avait dit. Elle voulait vraiment _le_ voir maintenant. **(Je plussoie.)**

_Miss Granger, vous êtes si crédule. _**(Et toi, tu es un Serpentard ! Tu veux une autre banalité ou on arrête là, Snappy ?)**

_Je n'arrive pas à croire que je me sois endormi dans le même lit qu'elle ! Qu'est-ce qui cloche chez moi ! _**(Non, ça ne cloche pas, ça commence juste à fonctionner comme il faut)**

C'est peu de temps après un nouvel appel de son nom qu'elle se calma et s'endormit à poings fermés, laissant un Severus Rogue très content de lui, tout à ses pensées. **(Je t'autoriserai à être content de toi quand tu seras physiquement responsable de son contentement à elle ! Avant, ce n'est que de l'orgueil mal placé ^^)**

« Oui, des rêves. Le genre de rêves où elle criait _mon_ nom » répondit Rogue. **(IMMONDE CONNARD !)**

**oOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOo**

_Franchement… après tout ce qu'elle fait pour lui, il trouve encore le moyen de lui mener la vie dure… il a vraiment de la chance d'être tombée sur elle… d'autres l'auraient déjà laissé se débrouiller tout seul avec Draco et ses sbires… En tout cas, je suis d'accord avec Aësälys… ce mec est vraiment un intense blaireau quand il s'y met… Sérieux… qu'est-ce qu'elle peut bien lui trouver, je me le demande…_

**Aësälys**: ARGH ! Quel sale type ! Et quel cliffhanger


	7. Le courage des gryffondor

_Et de 7 ! Bah oui, je vous avais promis deux chapitres, vous vous souvenez ? Donc le voilà :o)… Profitez bien, le suivant arrivera le week-end prochain comme initialement prévu ^^_

**oOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOo**

**Disclaimer : Persos, JKR – Fic, TattooShadow – Trad, toujours mouah :op**

_Bonne lecture !_

**oOoOoOoOoOooOoO****oOoOoOo**

**Looking for Love**

**Chapitre 7**

_Le courage des Gryffondor_

Hermione vit Malfoy et ses deux gorilles qui venaient vers eux avec leurs baguettes dressées. Elle se posta immédiatement devant mini-Rogue et tint fermement sa baguette, se préparant au combat. Ses yeux se plissèrent dangereusement tandis qu'elle regardait Malfoy lui sourire méchamment.

« Eh bien, qu'avons-nous là ? La Sang-de-Bourbe Granger et Rogue, son petit traître adoré » ricana-t-il.

« Tire-toi, Malfoy » avertit-elle.

« Ou quoi ? C'est trois contre un. Rogue ne compte pas » sourit-il. Rogue savait qu'il avait raison. Utiliser une baguette demandait non seulement des capacités magiques mais aussi physiques, et sa baguette avait été formée au cours des années à utiliser des sorts très sombres et puissants. Sa forme de bambin ne serait certainement pas en mesure de manipuler la magie qui coulerait à travers elle. Il dépendait de Miss Granger maintenant.

« A moins que tu n'aies appris à utiliser ta baguette correctement, c'est plus moi contre personne. Oh, et je faisais allusion à la baguette que tu tiens en mains, car je sais déjà que tu ne peux pas utiliser l'_autre_ » dit-elle sournoisement. Le visage de Draco prit une jolie teinte rouge brique et il lui jeta un regard noir. Pansy avait raconté à l'école entière qu'il était nul au lit quand il l'avait quittée et il devait composer avec la honte encore maintenant, un an plus tard.

« Nous verrons ça, Granger. Peut-être que je devrais voir ce que tu es si désireuse de montrer à Rogue » dit Draco méchamment. Hermione sentit ses joues la brûler légèrement, mais elle ne faiblit pas.

« Tu le regretterais, Malfoy. Je vais te donner une chance de faire demi-tour maintenant » dit-elle avec férocité. Rogue la regarda, sous le choc.

_Est-ce qu'elle est folle ? C'est à trois contre un, même si ce sont des idiots !_

« Donne-moi Rogue et je te laisserai partir » répondit Draco.

_Quoi ?_

« Non, je ne te laisserai pas avec lui » siffla-t-elle, se tenant debout en face de lui, protectrice.

_Je crois que je suis en train de tomber amoureux de vous, Miss Granger…_

« Comme tu veux » dit Draco de sa voix traînante. « Expelliarmus ! »

Hermione s'était préparée à faire face à n'importe quel sort ou malédiction et le dévia rapidement, pour voir Goyle et Crabbe essayer de lui jeter un sort au même moment. Les sortilèges commencèrent à voler dans le couloir et tout ce que Rogue pouvait faire était de se cacher derrière elle. Elle fusilla du regard Crabbe qui avançait sur elle.

« Furunculus ! » cria-t-elle. Elle sourit quand elle vit l'éruption de boutons apparaître sur sa figure. Il tomba à genoux et se couvrit le visage de douleur, laissant les deux autres Serpentard la combattre.

« Incarcerem ! » cria Goyle, mais Hermione esquiva le sort. Malheureusement, Rogue ne s'attendait pas à cela et se retrouva au sol, ligoté par des cordes.

« Diffindo » lança vivement Hermione, tranchant les cordes, mais cette inattention momentanée lui coûta car elle sentit une vive douleur sur le côté. Le sang commença à traverser sa chemise et tâcher son jean, mais elle ne faiblissait toujours pas. Crabbe décida de se relever et était sur le point de lui jeter un sort, mais Hermione fut plus rapide. « Bloclang ! »

_Hey ! C'est l'un de mes sorts. C'est quoi ce bordel ?_

« Expelliarmus ! » tenta à nouveau Draco. Cette fois, il avait réussi et la baguette de Granger s'échappa de sa main pour venir à lui.

_Oh merde, c'est pas bon._

« Tu es foutue maintenant » se mit à rire Goyle.

Hermione se tenait droite et les regardait avec défi. Sa main avait déjà atteint son dos et tirait la baguette d'ébène noir cachée dans sa chemise.

_Ma baguette… Est-ce qu'elle peut la manier ?_

Les trois garçons arrivaient sur elle, mais elle saisit fermement la baguette du professeur Rogue et, une fois qu'ils furent assez proches, elle la brandit pour les envoyer voler tous les trois en arrière d'un sort informulé.

« Accio baguette ! » cria-t-elle avant qu'ils puissent se lever et sentit sa baguette revenir, en volant, dans son autre main. Elle leva les deux baguettes vers les trois garçons qui la regardaient, en état de choc. Le bras tenant sa propre baguette magique était levé en arrière tandis que l'autre, muni de la baguette de Rogue, était tendu et pointait droit sur eux.

_Je n'arrive pas à le croire… Granger, vous êtes incroyable…_

Severus regarda avec fascination les trois garçons commencer à jeter toutes sortes de sortilèges à Miss Granger qui les bloquait et les retournait à l'envoyeur à l'aide des deux baguettes. Il était rare de rencontrer des personnes capables d'utiliser deux baguettes différentes, non seulement des deux mains, mais en même temps.

« Petrificus Totalus ! » cria-t-elle avec sa baguette, pétrifiant Goyle, et, presque immédiatement, elle pointait la baguette de Rogue sur Malfoy. « Stupefix ! »

Malfoy tomba sur le sol à côté de Goyle avec un bruit sourd. Crabbe les regarda tous les deux avant de se tourner vers elle, paniqué. Il ne savait pas qu'elle pouvait utiliser deux baguettes ou qu'elle était aussi puissante.

« Stupefix ! » cria une voix, envoyant Crabbe rejoindre ses amis. Hermione et Rogue se retournèrent pour voir Harry Potter tenant Neville d'un bras et sa baguette de l'autre. Sa mâchoire était serrée et ses yeux se plissaient sous l'effet de la colère tandis qu'il fixait les trois Serpentard au sol.

« Harry » souffla Hermione en le reconnaissant.

« Mione, es-tu… tu saignes ! » s'écria-t-il avec inquiétude. Ron et Ginny accoururent derrière lui, tenant Seamus.

« Oh non ! Hermione ! » cria Ginny en remarquant le sang et voyant combien elle était pâle.

Hermione se sentit soudain prise de vertiges et laissa tomber les deux baguettes. Sa respiration était désordonnée et elle tomba à genoux. La première personne arrivée auprès d'elle fut mini Rogue qui la regarda avec inquiétude.

« Miss Granger ? » demanda-t-il doucement, mais ses yeux se fermèrent et elle s'effondra sur le sol.

« Hermione ! » cria Harry, accourant près d'elle. Il posa rapidement Neville par terre et fit rouler son amie sur le dos. « Enervatum ». Elle ne se réveilla pas.

« Est-ce qu'elle va s'en sortir ? » demanda Ginny, à genoux à côté d'Harry, les larmes aux yeux. Il ne répondit pas.

« Expecto Patronum ! » cria-t-il et le cerf argenté apparut immédiatement. « J'ai besoin du professeur Dumbledore et de Madame Pomfresh ! » Ils virent le cerf galoper le long du couloir et disparaître hors de vue.

Ron tira les deux petits Gryffondor en arrière quand ils commencèrent à pleurer comme le sang formait une flaque autour de leur amie. Rogue n'avait toujours rien dit. Il était agenouillé près de la tête de la jeune femme, la regardant avec une expression totalement perdue.

_Si je n'avais rien dit au petit déjeuner… ce ne serait pas arrivé. Tout est de ma faute…_

Severus sentit la culpabilité le submerger comme il baissait les yeux sur son visage anormalement pâle. Sa respiration sifflante lui faisait l'effet d'un coup de poignard dans le cœur à chaque fois qu'il l'entendait. Cette fois, quand les larmes lui brûlèrent les yeux, elles étaient réelles.

« Mon Dieu ! » La voix de McGonagall résonna dans le couloir alors qu'elle courait vers eux avec Dumbledore et Madame Pomfresh la suivant de près.

« Qu'est-il arrivé ici ? » demanda Dumbledore, le regard éteint.

« Ils l'ont attaquée » dit Harry en montrant les trois Serpentard.

« Elle les a repoussés » dit Rogue calmement. Tout le monde le regardait. « Elle a utilisé ma baguette ainsi que la sienne et m'a défendu. Malfoy me voulait, mais elle ne voulait pas les laisser m'approcher » Sa voix était un peu étranglée et son sentiment de culpabilité était évident.

« Minerva, emmenez ces garçons dans mon bureau et contactez les autorités. Nous devons transporter Miss Granger à l'infirmerie » ordonna Albus, grave.

Madame Pomfresh faisait déjà courir sa baguette sur le corps d'Hermione en fronçant les sourcils. Elle arrêta le saignement, mais la blessure était grave et il fallait la soigner immédiatement.

« Sa magie est pratiquement déchargée. Son corps est tellement épuisé d'avoir utilisé les deux baguettes qu'elle est à peine en vie » dit Poppy avec inquiétude.

« Comment est-ce possible ? Comment deux baguettes ont-elles pu lui faire ça ? » demanda Harry.

« Severus est un sorcier très puissant et sa baguette répond à ce pouvoir. Miss Granger est également très puissante, mais utiliser deux baguettes comme elle l'a fait l'a vidée, non seulement magiquement, mais aussi physiquement. Je pense qu'elle était si occupée à les défendre Severus et elle, qu'elle ne s'est pas rendue compte à quel point son énergie était utilisée » expliqua Albus en regardant Madame Pomfresh faire s'élever la jeune fille dans les airs et pratiquement courir vers l'infirmerie.

Ron était resté pour aider le professeur McGonagall à faire léviter les Serpentard jusqu'au bureau de Dumbledore alors que Harry et Ginny emmenaient les deux petits Gryffondor avec eux à l'infirmerie à la suite du directeur. Rogue prit sa baguette ainsi que celle de Miss Granger et les regarda pensivement.

_Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle ait failli se sacrifier pour moi…_

Severus leva lentement les yeux et regarda Dumbledore et les Gryffondor se précipiter vers le Hall. Jamais personne ne s'était dressé devant lui pour le défendre auparavant. Il n'avait pas réalisé quelle femme extraordinaire pouvait être la jeune lionne. Elle l'avait défendu comme s'il lui appartenait. Severus sentit une larme rouler sur sa joue tandis qu'il suivait lentement les autres en direction de l'infirmerie.

Il fallut plusieurs heures avant que Miss Granger ne soit stabilisée. Tout le monde était resté et attendait de voir quelles seraient les nouvelles. Les autorités était venues et les avaient interrogés pendant ce qui semblait avoir été une éternité avant de finalement emmener les trois Serpentard en garde à vue. À la surprise générale, Millicent Bullstrode était venue à l'infirmerie avec Pansy qui avait avoué avoir connaissance des plans de Draco. Pansy s'était pratiquement fait pipi dessus quand elle avait vu l'expression meurtrière sur le visage du professeur Rogue.

« Je suis désolée, professeur » gémit-elle, mais l'expression de Snape restait froide et inébranlable.

« Je m'occuperai de vous quand nous serons redevenus nous-mêmes » siffla-t-il avec colère avant de retourner s'asseoir près de Miss Granger.

Harry remarqua l'expression sur le visage de son professeur alors qu'il regardait sa meilleure amie. Il y avait plus que de la culpabilité dans ses yeux. Il y avait de l'admiration, de l'inquiétude, et ce qui ressemblait fort, il en était certain, à de l'amour. Il semblait qu'Hermione ait réussi à franchir le mur qui protégeait le cœur du professeur. Si quelqu'un pouvait le faire, c'était elle.

« Harry ? » Il se retourna pour voir l'expression sombre de Dumbledore.

« Oui, monsieur ? »

« Je pense que nous devrions laisser Miss Granger se reposer. Elle ne se réveillera pas avant un certain temps. Vous pourrez revenir demain et voir comment elle va. S'il y a le moindre changement, nous vous le ferons savoir » dit-il doucement. Harry hocha la tête et se leva.

« Qu'en est-il du professeur Rogue ? Qui va prendre soin de lui ? » demanda Harry.

« Je peux prendre soin de moi » répondit-il sèchement.

« Ouais, c'est ça ! C'est pour ça que Mione est là… » commença Ron, mais il s'arrêta lorsqu'il vit l'expression dévastée sur le visage de Rogue. Il se sentit mal. Ce n'était vraiment pas la faute de Rogue, mais il était en colère que son amie ait failli mourir pour lui.

« RON ! » dit Ginny, cassante, en frappant son frère à l'arrière de la tête.

« Ce n'était pas sa faute » dit doucement Harry. « Hermione aurait fait n'importe quoi pour le protéger, tout comme elle l'aurait fait pour l'un de nous, peu importent les conséquences »

« Désolé mon pote » dit Ron à voix basse, se frottant l'arrière de la tête.

« Severus, je voudrais que vous alliez avec M. Potter » dit Albus avec douceur, mais il avait adopté ce ton idiot avec lequel Severus était bien trop familier.

Poussant un soupir, Severus sauta de sa chaise et les suivit. Il marchait lentement derrière eux, ne voulant être près de personne d'autre que Miss Granger. Severus faisait à peine attention à ce qui l'entourait jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve dans les bras de M. Potter.

« Lâchez-moi ! » grogna-t-il, luttant contre l'étreinte ferme du garçon.

« Désolé, monsieur, mais vous marchez trop lentement et les élèves reviennent de Pré-au-Lard. La dernière chose dont j'ai besoin est que vous soyez piétiné. Hermione me tuerait » dit Harry avec fermeté, et il le porta tout le long du chemin vers la salle commune de Gryffondor.

_C'est pire que de porter une robe rose. Ce satané Potter me porte… pour l'amour de Merlin !_

Severus fut soulagé quand il fut finalement posé sur l'un des canapés. Il ricana en voyant Londubat et Finnigan assis sur le sol et jouant avec des voitures miniatures moldues. Les autres s'assirent et semblèrent perdus dans leurs pensées après les événements de la journée.

« J'espère qu'elle va s'en sortir » murmura Ginny.

« Ca ira. Hermione ne renonce pas si facilement » dit Harry fermement. Ginny hocha la tête et se tourna vers Rogue qui soutint son regard avec peine.

« Vous allez bien, monsieur ? » demanda-t-elle doucement.

« Je vais bien » répondit-il froidement.

_Je suis seulement responsable de l'état de quelqu'un qui se soucie vraiment de moi._

« Ce n'est pas votre faute, professeur » lui dit Harry.

« Non, c'est de ma faute ! » Neville poussa un cri et fondit en larmes. « Si je n'avais pas foiré la potion, rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé ! »

« Ca se serait quand même passé » dit Harry.

« Ouais, il a raison. D'ailleurs, si le professeur Rogue n'avait pas été transformé en un gamin, Hermione aurait été attaquée et n'aurait pas eu sa baguette pour l'aider » fit remarquer Ginny.

« Ma baguette est ce qui l'a blessée » coupa Rogue d'un ton glacial, se haïssant pour être autant attiré par la magie noire.

« Non, Malefoy et ses deux idiots d'amis l'ont blessée. Elle connaissait les risques de ce qu'elle faisait, mais elle a choisi de le faire de toute façon. Votre baguette l'a sauvée, peu importe ce que vous pensez » lui dit Ginny. Rogue ne pouvait rien répondre à ça. Il est vrai que d'avoir sa baguette l'avait aidée, mais il était tellement aveuglé par sa haine de lui-même qu'il ne pouvait l'accepter.

Il fallut environ deux heures de plus avant que Severus ne soit finalement tellement agité qu'il ne put rester en place. Il mit à arpenter la salle commune, ignorant tout le monde. Il avait passé tellement de temps avec Miss Granger, qu'il n'avait aucun désir de retourner dans ses appartements, mais plutôt dans ceux de la jeune fille. Normalement, il s'amuserait à se moquer d'elle, à la lorgner pendant qu'elle serait sous la douche ou bien il serait en train de dîner avec elle. Peu importe la façon, il passerait du temps avec elle et maintenant qu'il ne le pouvait plus, il réalisait à quel point il le voulait.

« Professeur ? » Rogue se retourna pour voir Potter le regarder d'un air sombre.

« Il est temps d'aller dîner » dit-il.

« Je n'ai pas faim » répondit sèchement Severus.

« Cela ne change rien au fait que vous venez avec nous. Je ne peux pas laisser quoi que ce soit vous arriver ou vous laisser seul » lui dit Harry fermement.

« Vous n'étiez pas chargé de ma garde » ricana-t-il.

« Non, en effet mais puisque Hermione en est incapable, ses responsabilités nous reviennent »

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Severus.

« Parce que nous sommes amis et les amis s'occupent les uns des autres. Peu importe ce qui lui arrive, elle aurait voulu s'assurer que l'on prendrait soin de vous » dit Harry, laissant Rogue sans voix. Il ne protesta même pas quand il sentit que Potter le portait.

Ils étaient tous en chemin vers la Grande Salle quand ils furent arrêtés par le professeur McGonagall. Severus se sentit le cœur au bord des lèvres. Minerva avait une expression fermée sur le visage donc il n'était pas sûr de savoir si elle apportait de bonnes ou de mauvaises nouvelles.

« J'ai des nouvelles de l'infirmerie pour vous » dit-elle, attirant l'attention de tout le monde.

« Est-ce qu'elle va bien ? » demanda Ginny avec inquiétude.

« Elle va bien. Elle se remet et s'est réveillée il y a peu de temps » dit Minerva. Severus ne pouvait dire à quel point il était soulagé.

« Peut-on la voir ? » demanda vivement Harry, mais Minerva secoua la tête.

« Elle se repose, mais elle m'a laissé une liste de choses à vous dire » dit Minerva, les lèvres pincées.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Elle m'a dit de vous dire de ne pas vous inquiéter à son sujet pour commencer et aussi de prendre soin de Severus, de ne pas vous battre avec lui, de ne pas le mettre dans le berceau, de ne pas le baigner parce qu'il peut le faire lui-même, de ne pas le faire pleurer, de ne pas l'insulter, de ne pas lui manquer de respect, de ne pas le nourrir de spaghettis, de ne pas lui permettre de ne s'habiller qu'en noir, mais pas de rayures ou de couleurs claires non plus, de ne pas le porter constamment parce qu'il n'aime pas ça, et si elle découvre qu'on n'a pas pris soin de lui pendant qu'elle était à l'infirmerie, elle fera en sorte que vous le regrettiez » dit Minerva en regardant Severus. En fait, tout le monde regardait Severus. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'arborer un grand sourire triomphant.

« Eh bien, ça ressemble à Mione » dit Ginny.

« Oui, une grande liste de choses à ne _pas_ faire » dit Ron en secouant la tête.

« Hmpf ! Je pense qu'elle l'a pourri gâté. En fait, je ne crois pas que ses soi-disant pleurs étaient sincères » dit Minerva, en le regardant.

« Ne m'insultez pas, Minerva » lança Severus, moqueur. Elle pinça un peu plus les lèvres et se renfrogna.

« Je suis votre collègue Severus Rogue et je ferai tout ce qu'il me plaira avec vous » asséna-t-elle sèchement.

« Ma chère Minerva, je ne suis pas moi-même pour l'instant. Vous devriez être beaucoup plus douce avec moi étant donné que je suis un enfant et que c'est une expérience traumatisante pour moi » répondit-il d'une voix traînante.

« Je vais vous donner une expérience traumatisante, Severus Rogue ! » grogna-t-elle avec agacement.

« Avec quoi ? Votre tête ? » demanda-t-il avec un sourire narquois. Severus vit son visage instantanément virer au rouge et sauta des bras de Potter pour courir dans le couloir, Minerva sur les talons.

« Revenez ici, Rogue ! » cria-t-elle.

« AHHHHH ! » hurla Severus tandis que ses petites jambes le portaient aussi vite que possible.

Les Gryffondor éclatèrent de rire et regardèrent Rogue fuir McGonagall, coupant les virages à chaque fois qu'elle se rapprochait. Harry sortit son appareil et prit quelques photos pour Hermione, sachant qu'elle adorerait ça. Ils dévalaient le couloir à la poursuite des deux professeurs, essayant de les rattraper pour voir ce qui allait se passer.

« SEVERUS ! » cria Minerva, attirant l'attention de toute la Grande Salle.

« ALBUS ! ARRETEZ-LA ! ELLE EST FOLLE ! » hurla Rogue en courant jusqu'à la table des professeurs. Albus ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire et c'était contagieux. Le reste des enseignants se mit à rire, ainsi que nombre d'élèves.

« Severus m'a insultée et maintenant, il me traite de folle ? » Minerva bouillonnait. Mini Rogue se tenait debout sur la table des professeurs et la regardait.

« C'est vous qui me pourchassez, femme ! » asséna-t-il en essayant de paraître en colère, mais il avait vraiment envie de rire.

« Vous feriez mieux de vous adresser à moi avec respect, jeune homme ! » dit-elle sèchement.

« Vous avez éloquemment souligné que nous étions collègues et si vous ne pouvez pas me respecter, je ne vous respecterai pas »

« Je vais vous jeter un sort ! » l'avertit-elle.

Severus n'y pouvait rien. Sa mine était inestimable. Son expression était absolument furieuse et elle était presque aussi rouge qu'une tomate. Ses cheveux s'échappaient de son chignon soigné et lui donnaient l'air dérangé. Il fut pris d'un fou rire.

« Minerva… vous… avez l'air constipée ! » s'esclaffa-t-il. Albus eut assez de grâce pour dissimuler son visage afin qu'elle ne puisse pas le voir rire, mais Remus ne fut pas aussi élégant. Il s'étouffa en buvant son jus de citrouille, le faisant gicler par le nez. Il éclata de rire en même temps que le reste des élèves.

Minerva s'élança à nouveau sur Severus, mais il sauta de la table et courut vers celles des élèves, se glissant en-dessous, là où elle ne pouvait aller. Severus rampait sous la table des Poufsouffle en direction de la table des Gryffondor. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder les jambes des étudiants et grimaça quand il se retrouva face aux cuisses très larges d'une Poufsouffle en jupe courte.

« Trente points en moins pour Poufsouffle, Miss Tannon, pour absence de culotte ! Qu'est-ce qui cloche chez vous ? » grogna-t-il avec dégoût en continuant son chemin, laissant derrière lui une jeune fille au visage très rouge. La salle continuait à rire aux éclats en raison des commentaires aléatoires de Rogue.

« Je l'aime mieux ainsi » dit Ron. « Ouille ! » Il regarda sous la table pour voir le petit froncement de sourcil de Rogue.

« Eh bien, je n'aime pas ça, Weasley ! » dit-il d'un ton sec en remontant de sous la table. « Où est cette folle ? » Rogue regarda par-dessus la table pour voir que Minerva s'était finalement assise avec les autres professeurs, mais qu'elle toisait la salle d'un œil furieux.

« Elle a l'air assez furax » déclara Harry quand il remarqua le regard glacial de McGonagall.

« Oui, n'est-ce pas ? J'adore ça » dit Rogue d'une voix traînante en s'asseyant entre Potter et Miss Weasley.

Harry rit doucement. C'était si étrange de découvrir que Rogue avait le sens de l'humour et qu'en fait, il était assez drôle quand il le voulait. Il ne l'aurait jamais cru s'il ne l'avait pas vu. Si seulement Rogue pouvait rester ainsi. Il ne serait pas si mal.

**oOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOo**

**Bonus d'Aësälys :**

Pansy avait raconté à l'école entière que Draco était nul au lit quand il l'avait quittée et il devait composer avec la honte encore maintenant, un an plus tard. **(Mwahahahaha ! J'adore quand on jarte Dray de sa place de « dieu du sexe malfoyen » ^^)**

« RON ! » dit Ginny, cassante **(ce que j'adore c'est que c'est le mot qui dérivé donne « Snape »… Ginny se snapise ^^)**

à la lorgner pendant qu'elle serait sous la douche **(Je savais qu'il le faisait ! Il faut profiter des jolies choses ^^) **

aussi de prendre soin de Severus **(pas d'accents ! Par pitié pas d'accents ! C'est du latin, ****necesse est ut remaneat**** sic)** (note de la traductrice : j'ai pas mis d'accent -_-)

**oOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOo**

_Et voilà le dernier chapitre en réserve… et franchement, finir sur un note assez positive, je trouve ça plutôt sympa :o). Notre Sev adoré se déride et commence à éprouver des sentiments pour Hermione ^^_

_Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, on est encore loin de la fin :op_

_Allez… à la semaine prochaine, mais en attendant, ne vous privez pas pour poster une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir et ça nous prouvera à Aësä et moi que notre boulot plaît un peu :op_

**Aësälys**:

Ici aussi ? Double dose de la nouvelle pro de la sous-traitance secrétariale et traductions ^^ Et j'ai un contrat en négociation, en plus ^^

Promis, je vais arrêter de poster des trucs inachevés ^^ (C'est aussi pour ça que j'ai du retard : pas de gros citron hier, et encore rien aujourd'hui… WTF ?)


End file.
